


Whether I came in Love or Hate, That I Came to You Was Written By Fate

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Edward Nygma, Alpha Jim Gordon, Alpha Zsasz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Calculating Ed, Cause I'm such a sap, Complete, Dubious Consent, Ed is kind of an ass, Ed loves Oswald, Eventually happy ending I promise, Gordon is such a boy scout, He cares for Oswald though, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealous Ed, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Partners, Omega Oswald Cobblepot, Oral Sex, Oswald Whump, Oswald is so emotional it always turns to angst tho, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Ed, Power Imbalance, Protective Victor Zsasz, Season 4 before arkham, This was supposed to be mindless smut, Unhealthy Relationships, We all know Oswald loves Ed obviously, but it jumps around a bit, just fuck me up, nygmobblepot endgame, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Nygmobblepot endgame!Oswald is at a meeting of the crime lords of Gotham to discuss his Pax Penguina when his suppressants fail. Everyone in Gotham knows that Penguin is a beta - or so they thought.  Or so... *most* people in Gotham thought anyways, besides a particular few.Victor whisks him off before his secret is revealed, but now he is stuck in a strange place, going into heat, and Victor isn't the alpha he wants, but he is the alpha he has at the moment.He hates this part of his biology, and hates that it isn't the first time things have gone wrong like this.and He hates that he misses Ed.-or-3 Times it was really inconvenient for Oswald to go into heat (and one time maybe it wasn't)This was supposed to be reallllly simple pwp oneshot, but nothing is every easy with Oswald.  It got angsty, and it isn't a one-shot anymore, though its still smutty. Chapter 2 and 3 flashback types to the matings mentioned in chapter 1.  Chapter 4 takes place in season 5.Chapter 1 - Oswald/Zsasz (with a little bit of Jealous Ed showing up :D )Chapter 2 - Oswald/Ed (season 2)Chapter 3 - Oswald/Gordon (early season 4)Chapter 4 - Oswald/Ed (season 5)
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 24
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1 - Oswald/Zsasz

“Hey, boss.”

Oswald glared down at the paper he was reading, annoyed that the man would bother him. This was an important meeting, and he had to concentrate. A room full of crime lords was not the place to be distracted. He waved a dismissive hand at him. He especially had no patience for Zsasz’s particular form of beguile. 

“It’s kind of important, Boss.”

Oswald gave him as dirty a look as he could before he glanced around. No one else’s underlings were bothering them, none of them probably would dare. But here was Zsasz, making him look bad. “Not now, obviously.”

“Alright, sorry.” Zsasz settled back into his chair but continued, voice pitched low enough that only Oswald would hear him, “Just never worked for a boss that was an omega before. Especially not one about to go into a heat.”

The paper crumbled in his hands when his grip tightened and he looked around a bit more frantic, making sure that no one heard the man. He met his eyes and kept his voice low as well, “I’m a beta, you know that.”

“That’s what you say.” Zsasz sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow and gave a casual shrug, “That’s not what I  _ smell _ .”

His heart sank even as his stomach twisted because now that Zsasz had pointed it out he could smell his own omega scent too. Being outed as an omega would be a death sentence for him in Gotham, or worse. He definitely wouldn’t be able to get any respect as any kind of boss. He was meticulous about taking the pills though, he would not have forgotten. He would not have messed it up. 

He turned panicked eyes to Zsasz, eyes darting around the room to gauge if anyone had noticed when Zsasz leaned in closer to him, voice quiet and calm. “No one knows yet, they aren’t close enough. I think some can smell an omega in the room but they don’t know who.” Zsasz shifted his weight, taking up more room, “I’m uh… masking it a bit with my scent. But that won’t work forever.”

Oswald nodded but his eyes still scanned the room and he muttered, “I can’t just leave, it will look like weakness. I need to be here for the meeting.”

Zsasz gave a breathless little chuckle, “Almost everyone here is an Alpha, boss. Trust me, if you stay until they notice and your heat hits you won’t like what happens.”

“I’m not going into heat.”

Zsasz leaned forward and made a show of sniffing him and Oswald jerked back, glaring at him. How degrading. The man’s response was a shrug.

“I would know if I was.”

“You’re the boss.” He said it the way he did when Oswald was asking him to do something stupid, when he knew that a plan was going to fall apart.

Anxiously he shifted his weight and the movement came with a much stronger wave of omega scent and there was an ache between his legs, a throbbing, and he shoved a hand across his mouth to keep the whimper from making its way out. 

“Zsasz.” His voice was desperate now, this was all going to go so bad if he didn’t do something immediately, but fear was making it hard to think.

“Alright, come on.” Zsasz rocked to his feet and grabbed Oswald’s arm to pull him up, slinging the same one over his shoulders as he herded them towards the exit. Normally he would complain, still almost did, it was undignified to let one of his men touch him like this but he realized it was to help mask his scent. So he leaned into it more, and it had been so long since he hadn’t taken pills to pass as a beta he forgot what it was like to be close to an alpha off suppressants. 

There was a chuckle from Zsasz again and he realized he had nuzzled into his arm without thinking about it, getting closer to the alpha scent and straightened his shoulders, shooting him a dirty look. Once they were out of the direct danger of the room he muttered, “Where are we going?”

“Well, we got a hotel room here. So I’m going to drop you off there, come back here to represent us, and then come back and get you.”

It felt like he was being told what to do and he couldn’t help tensing up, couldn’t help the indignation that an underling would give him orders, but there wasn’t anything to be done about it as he found himself curling into Zsasz again without his consent. 

Absolutely mortifying. Face pressed against his sleeve he snarled a muffled, “I swear I will kill you if you tell anyone.”

“Of course, boss.”

They reached the room and stood there for long seconds before Zsasz had a hand in his pocket. He huffed and tried to pull away, trying to ask the man what the hell he thought he was doing, but the words stuck in his throat. Before he managed to get the words out Zsasz had already pulled the keycard out of his pocket and opened the door, nudging him inside. 

The door shut behind them and Zsasz kept backing Oswald up until he tumbled backwards onto the bed. His face flushed and he stuttered out, “Wh-what do you think you’re d-doing?” The man better not think they were going to mate, because he would  _ never _ let a subordinate mount him, even if the man’s scent was so good. Even if it made his body ache and want to rub up against him. Well, maybe they could mate, just a little.

So lost in his own thoughts he paid little attention to what Zsasz was doing, only snapping back to reality when he felt metal clink around his wrist, jaw dropping open in shock as Zsasz attached the other cuff to the head board. He yanked on it automatically, making the metal clang, and glared up at Zsasz.

“Uncuff me  _ immediately _ .”

“I don’t think that’s a great idea boss.”

“That is an order.”

Zsasz eyed him and rubbed the back of his head, “Normally I’d listen to that but I need to go back downstairs and if you go into heat when you’re alone, you might wander off looking for an Alpha. I don’t think you’d want that, ya know?”

“Uncuff me Victor.” It wasn’t just anger coloring his voice, there was an undercurrent of panic. Of fear. He was exposed, going into heat, and now he was  _ trapped _ .

Zsasz crouched down a bit so he could look him in the eye, reaching up to cup his face, his voice low and steady. Responding to the fear. “Please trust me on this, boss. I’m just trying to do my job and protect you.” He pulled out one of his guns and laid it on the bed next to him. “If anything happens you have a gun. Okay? I’ll be back soon.”

Zsasz was back on his feet, heading out of the room, door opened and shut before Oswald could even yell at him to come back. He yanked on the cuff, reaching out with the other hand to grab the gun and hold it close, and it was possible he would just shoot Victor when he came back. This was humiliating and he was sure it was intentional. Before the man knew he was an omega he  _ never _ would have disobeyed him like this.

Except it was Zsasz and he did kind of always do his own thing. Oswald shifted, trying to get comfortable, muttering to himself.

Oswald was unsettled, or that was the best word he could come up with. The ache between his legs was worse, and he felt like it was too hot to breathe. He whined, shifting his weight on the bed, his breath coming in fast pants as he worked himself up.

He glanced towards the door, wondering where the hell Zsasz was. His mind supplied that the man was downstairs, rubbing elbows with other bosses, making new connections, probably  _ laughing _ at him. 

He was alone and in heat, and he had fought too hard against being an omega to end up like this. It was just a reminder that he was weak, that he was  _ alone _ .

Whimpering he reached with his free hand to unbutton his shirt. The clothes felt constrictive, and he just needed a little bit of air. Needed to breathe. When he moved he could feel the slick in his pants, and he keened, rubbing his legs together. Twisted his head to press against his shoulder to try to smother the sound. 

Fingers scrambled for the gun, clenching it in his hand. What if his sounds, what if the scent of heat brought other alphas? He was still trapped and he choked on panic.  _ Where was Zsasz? _

The smell of an omega in heat was heavy in the hallway and Zsasz shook his head as he approached the door, this almost went very badly. Part of him wondered what would have happened if he had just let Oswald go into heat downstairs, but protectiveness had won out over curiosity. Besides, he liked working for Penguin, he got to have a lot of fun, and having him outed as an omega and gang banged by the alphas of the underworld would probably bring an end to that. 

At the door he could hear the whimpering on the other side, that unique sound of an omega that was alone and unsatisfied, desperate and needy. Though there was a very specific, very obvious, fearful taint to these sounds. He muttered to himself, “It’s okay, boss.”

The door beeped and he started to push it open when there was a voice behind him, “Looks like you got quite the night planned.”

Zsasz slowly pulled the door shut as he glanced back at the man behind him, one of the bosses from downstairs. He gave him a casual shrug and an indifferent grin. “Sure.”

“Where did your boss go? I saw him there earlier and then he, uh… disappeared.” Eyes scanned over Zsasz’s shoulder to the room, before meeting Zsasz’s eyes.

“Family emergency. Had to leave.”

A smirk curled the man’s lips as his eyes slid to the door again and he nodded. “Right.” And Zsasz could already see it, see the man plotting how he could use this, how he could take what was rightfully theirs and he sighed as his hand slid to his knife. The man looked back to him, “I doubt an omega makes a very good boss.”

He smiled, calm and harmless, as he nodded. “You understand my dilemma. Maybe we could discuss it in your room.”

Greed made him agree, made him not question it. They moved down the hallway until they reached the man’s room and he opened it, waving Zsasz in. Just through the door the man grinned, “Maybe after I can fuck him, too. Omegas in heat are such whores.”

Zsasz’s fingers tightened around the hilt of his knife, and now the man was going to die just a little bit slower. The door slid shut behind him.

Zsasz finally made it back, wincing at the desperate sounds coming from the room. It had taken a little longer than he meant to, but some people needed to die painfully and that took time. He slipped inside the room quickly, shutting the door, eyes landing on Oswald. “Ah, boss.”

He’d gotten his pants off, shirt undone, twisted in the blankets. From his position he was sure the man was trying to get on his stomach, trying to present, but the cuff kept him on his back. It took him a few moments to notice him and his eyes snapped to him. 

_ “Zsasz. _ ”

“I’m here.”

Oswald panted, focusing on Zsasz, and managed to mutter out, “I heard voices outside the door.” Zsasz moved closer and his eyes darted to his face, trying to read it, “Please don’t.”

Zsasz’s head tilted, “Please don’t what?”

Oswald’s eyes skittered to the door again and he whimpered, “I heard voices. Please don’t let them.” He tugged at the cuff. Shame and panic souring the scent of heat.

Carefully Zsasz sat on the edge of the bed which made Oswald lean closer to him, mewling without meaning to. He ignored that and patted his arm. “I took care of them. You’re safe here, I promise Boss.”

Oswald’s stomach had been clenched, practically choking on his panic since he had heard the voices outside the door. Victor’s he had recognized right away, but there was another male, his sense of smell heightened with the heat and he knew it had been another alpha. And visions of Victor selling him out, of leading the alphas to him, had filled his head. 

Relief flooded him and with that distraction gone his heat was forefront again. He could feel that he had soaked through his underwear, body thrumming with need. His mind told him to get on his belly, to present his ass to an alpha to get fucked, and he tried to. The cuffs clinked against the headboard when he tried, stopping him, and brought him back. He snarled at Victor, pulling his knees up and huddling against the headboard.

Zsasz’s mouth quirked, “I know you’re not happy, boss. But not a lot of options.”

“I want to go home.”

“Can’t do. No way to hide that you’re in heat, we’d never make it out of here without being seen.”

“I want to go home. _. _ ”

“Not an option, boss.” Oswald’s mouth opened, clearly about to argue more, and Victor didn’t really want to do it but he lowered his voice, “ _ Not an option, boss _ .” An alpha growl to the words, and in heat Oswald couldn’t resist them. Couldn’t argue against them, though angry green eyes found his and glared, letting him know what Oswald thought of that. 

Oswald couldn’t help whine. His instincts were telling him that it wasn’t safe here. He couldn’t nest here, he couldn’t mate in this strange place. He wanted to be home. He sniffled, “I don’t want to be here.”

Their only real options were to ride it out. Though perhaps if he was mated it would cover the scent enough that they could get out of there once it quieted down. Zsasz gave him a considering look. “I can get you an alpha.” He trailed a finger across the blanket and forced indifference into his voice, which he had to because he was decidedly not fond of the man. “I could go get Nygma, he’s an alpha.”

Oswald was sure the want was obvious on his face for a moment, and the hurt, and he struggled to push it down as he growled out, “I’d rather die.” They both knew he didn’t mean it but Zsasz didn’t dwell on it.

“Not sure who else. Maybe Gordon, you’re inexplicably fond of him.” A twist of Oswald’s mouth at that. “I could get a random alpha, you guys could mate, I’d stay here to make sure he didn’t hurt you. After I could just kill him to keep it quiet and we’d get out of here before your heat kicks back up.”

Oswald’s body curled in tighter, “A random alpha?” The thought was horrible to him, to let some stranger violate him, to see him when he was this weak. But also he couldn’t help crying out, howling, when his body didn’t care about that and just ached to be filled. He was scrambling to get his underwear off, keening at the touch of his own hand on himself, yanking against the cuff single minded until Victor’s hand wrapped around his wrist, holding him still. 

“You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“I don’t want a stranger to touch me.”

“I know, boss.”

“You’re an alpha.” Oswald gasped it out, heat radiating from where the man touched him and he turned his head towards it, rubbing his face against his arm. “Please.”

Victor pulled his hand away, moving just out of reach, “That’s true boss, I am.” 

It was getting harder to think and Oswald gasped as Victor reached down to help him pull off his underwear where it had tangled around his feet. He twisted to look at him, “Safe with you.”

“That you are, boss.” The aloofness was still there, the casualness, but one hand slid up Oswald’s leg to his knee, fingers gripping as they shifted just enough to get him to bend his knee out, opening himself up. “You are pretty like this, boss. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it before.”

The touch was making it hard to concentrate but he managed a mild frown at the man, “You didn’t know I was an omega.”

Zsasz chuckled at that, two fingers tracing up the inside of Oswald’s thigh, “Of course I did.” With a heavy sigh he pulled his hand away, staying just out of touching range. “Just like I know you mated with Nygma.”

“What?” It was kind of enjoyable to have Oswald like this, teetering that line between coherence and need. It made him more pliable, not that it was that hard to do for anyone that knew what they were doing. This just took less work.

Zsasz nodded, answering like what he said hadn’t made Oswald’s whole body tense, made him shake. “Can tell by scent.”

Oswald shook his head hard, frustration and confusion helping him cling to his control. “I know those pills work, I do not… did not… smell omega. Or mated.”

He hmm’d his agreement. “Not your scent, Nygma’s. He always smells so … proprietary when he’s near you. Like a big obnoxious showy ‘mine’ plastered on you.” And he could be honest. It disgruntled him. He shrugged, “And maybe you’ve been with Gordon too, though I’m not as sure about that one. Sometime after the fear toxin though.”

“ _ What? _ ” 

Zsasz grinned to himself, that tone was as good as a confirmation. “He’s such a boy scout, and after that he was softer towards you, more careful. He’s the type of Alpha that would think an omega needed to be coddled no matter who they were.” He leaned one shoulder back against the headboard next to Oswald, “I’d rather you not be with either of them, they are both disloyal, so I support your decision to refuse them.”

“You then.” His voice was pitchy, pain and desperation saturating the words. “Please.”

“I really think that is a bad idea, boss.”

Oswald could feel tears pressing and he was beyond caring about his pride. This was what it was to be an omega, his biology demanding he give in, submit. It wasn’t a matter of want, his body felt like it was being burned alive from the inside out. Nature’s way of making sure an omega couldn’t just ignore their biological duty. 

He clenched his fist for a moment, whimpering pathetically as he tried to get himself under control. “Let me call Ed then. If… if I beg him he might come help. Please.”

Zsasz crossed his arms without looking at Oswald as he thought about that. He didn’t like Nygma, didn’t like how badly he hurt Oswald, and he  _ really  _ didn’t like how Oswald just kept taking it. “I don’t think so, boss.” Not to mention he didn’t think the man would come anyways, Oswald wasn’t thinking straight - thought that just him begging was enough to bring Ed running, but it was more likely it would be used against him.

“That’s an order.” The words were sobbed out and Zsasz twisted so he could properly look at him. 

“Be mad about it later if you want, but I’m not taking orders from you when you’re in heat. You don’t know what you’re asking and I won’t let you hurt yourself.” Oswald dissolved into tears, the sheer agony in them making Victor wince. He rolled his eyes, like he had really thought he wouldn’t give in. “Fine, but you can’t be mad at me about this later, boss.” It didn’t matter what he said, he knew that Oswald would be bitter and cranky about it, but he could handle that. Handling Oswald was one of his favorite hobbies. 

“Please.”

He huffed out a laugh, “Okay, I know you hate that word, let me get the cuffs off and I’ll take care of you.” He shifted his weight and bumped into something metal, picking up the gun where it had been discarded and setting it on the side table. He took a moment to look Oswald up and down, and it was more skin than he had ever seen from the other man, he was usually hidden away so well. And yea, being this close to an omega in heat - one begging him to fuck, was having an effect on him that he couldn’t deny. Even he wasn’t that stoic, and he was pretty stoic. He carefully removed his gloves and slid one hand down Oswald’s stomach, just skimming the top of his hips, watching them rock against his hands.

A growl slipped between his lips because Oswald was always submissive and soft no matter what front he put up, but it was usually such a battle to get it. To see it. And even then there was always the threat of teeth. This was different, and interesting. 

He leaned over him to unlock the cuff, slipping it off the slender wrist, not prepared for Oswald to grab onto and do a full body rub against him. The man was clumsy, too desperate to get any leverage, but he still tried to pull Victor down against him. 

“Shh, we’ll get there.” The cuff was off and he pulled away, putting space between them. Without the metal around his wrist Oswald’s instincts kicked in and he rolled under him onto his stomach, dropping his face down to the mattress and he pushed his hips back, grinding against Victor.

“Yea, okay.” He slipped off the bed so he could remove his clothes, ignoring the soft cry from Oswald as he did so. “Hold on.”

Oswald shivered as the warmth that had been behind him was suddenly gone and he pressed up higher on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder when there was still no contact. Victor had moved off the bed, and he pressed his face harder into his arms. It was humiliating. Here he was begging Zsasz, given the chance would beg  _ Ed _ , and he was still being rejected. He tried to muffle his whimpering into his arms, but knew he wasn’t doing a good job of it.

“Hey, boss, you okay?”

“You don’t want me.” He knew it was just the heat hormones, making him needy and insecure without an alpha touching him but he couldn’t shake it.

A body pressed over him though, and it was skin against skin and he choked out a moan, arching into the warmth. “Just getting undressed. And someone besides me wanted ya boss, whoever set you up here.”

Oswald heard the words but didn’t respond to them, too far gone to understand what was being said. Instead he rocked his body, unspoken body language that screamed  _ fuck me _ . One arm wrapped around his chest and yanked back, pulling him upright on his knees, a hard dick pressed against his ass.

A hand palmed his ass and then like everything else the man did, with little preamble there were two fingers sliding inside of him. His slick made him ready but it still startled him, making him tense and moan, trying to pull away. “Easy, boss.” The fingers were relentless, sliding in and out, forcing Oswald’s body to relax into it. 

Oswald couldn’t stop small little whimpers, body rocking though he wasn’t sure if it was to be closer or back away. The man was rougher than he liked, but he’d take it. Right now he’d take  _ anything _ . Couldn’t stop himself from tensing though and when Victor eased his fingers out with an unhappy sound he found himself babbling. 

“I’m sorry, please, please don’t stop.”

“Boss.” The hand around his chest let him lower back to the bed and splayed out, fingers just barely stroking. “Nothing to be sorry. Hey.”

Victor leaned down to nuzzle against his neck and he tilted his head out of instinct, baring his throat, but he didn’t like it. It only made him tense up more. Victor sighed against his neck and the touches softened, “Too rough, huh? That’s my fault, I’m used to you losing it if you are coddled. Come on now, ease down. Relax.”

“I’m fine.” He was flustered and embarrassed, and wanted to tell Victor to go away but his body still pushed against him and he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. His weakness as an omega.

“Trust me, boss.”

One finger eased into him, slower, easier and he immediately relaxed into it, his head lulling back against Victor’s shoulder. The tiniest bit of care washed away all of his reservations, just like that. Victor shook his head, the man really did need a protector. 

When he had worked up to three fingers and his own cock was rock hard, he pulled away his arm and gave Oswald a shove forward so he sprawled on his stomach, shaking as he pushed to his knees. 

Enough waiting and Victor grabbed the man’s hips, jerking him backwards against him. He did lean over him, slipping one hand around the man’s throat, fingers digging in just enough that he could feel it and his reward was a submissive mewl and a bared neck. He leaned close to smell along his throat and pressed a kiss there, making Oswald shudder.

“Don’t bite me.” The words were small, desperate.

He hadn’t planned on it anyways, Oswald could forgive him fucking him when he was in heat, but not claiming him. Not that it would matter anyways. He could feel the grin curl his mouth and was glad Oswald couldn’t see it because it wasn’t nice. His hand drifted down to the man’s inner thigh and traced the healed bite mark there. “Of course not, though it wouldn’t matter, you’ve already been claimed anyways.”

Victor  _ really _ hated Nygma.

There was a huff from below him but before Oswald could get worked up, could deny that with an obvious lie, he slid his hand up to his ass, thumb stroking over his hole as he lined up his cock. He pressed forward, hissing through clenched teeth at how good it felt as he pushed into that heat. He had to keep his control though, he didn’t want to hurt Oz, so he rocked his hips slowly, pressing in a little more at a time, opening the man up.

All protests, all words, left Oswald as he keened at finally being filled. Strong hands held his hips still to keep himself from thrusting backwards onto him, from hurting himself. “More.” He sobbed the word out, wailing when he was filled so slowly, dissolving into whimpers when the sound made Victor chuckle behind him. 

It was an all alpha sound and Oswald wanted to press into it, wasn’t too far gone to realize that Victor must very intentionally not use that tone with him. Smart man, when he wasn’t in heat, when he was on his suppressants it would send him off into a fit. He  _ hated _ when alpha status was waved in his face, and that was even with most everyone thinking he was a beta. 

Teeth pressed against his shoulder but didn’t bite down and Victor purred against his throat, “Calm, omega, calm.”

The words made his body tighten, made him pant against the pillows as his cock throbbed, even as it hurt something in his chest.  _ Omega _ . It didn’t matter, the feelings were lost as Victor fully seated himself, waiting a few seconds before he pulled out and rocked back in. Hard and steady and relentless like everything else the man did. 

This far into it Victor’s resolve crumbled and he didn’t have Oswald under him anymore, not his boss. He had a begging omega and he growled against him, less careful about how hard he gripped, more demanding as he dug fingers into Oswald’s hips hard enough to bruise. 

Oswald grunted as he pressed his hips back, body singing at being taken by an alpha, at being filled and used. Deep down though he knew this was a mistake, wasn’t what he wanted. Wasn’t who he wanted. But he didn’t let those thoughts stay, not when there was a warm body against him. And Zsasz was so protective of him, this wouldn’t change anything.

He shifted his shoulders up, trying to get more leverage when a hand grabbed the back of his neck, pressing him back down into the covers. “Down, bitch.” It didn’t even sound like Victor’s voice and he whined a response to it, lifting his ass and presenting, just to get that murmur of approval from behind him. It eased the grip to just stroking the back of his neck, “Good boy.”

The words went straight to his cock, making his ass clench, and heat really did bring out the worst in him. A vibration traveled down his spine at that, somewhere between a growl and a moan. Victor’s voice whispering against his throat, “Yes, you want to be a good boy, don’t you Oswald. You take to submission so good.”

A hand slid around his hips to his cock, so unexpected he startled, but Victor’s hand slid around him, stroking in time with his thrusts. “Come for me, boss.”

Deep into his omega submission the word rocked him, tore him apart and put together all his feelings and he wailed as he came, body clenching around Victor. Victor groaned behind him and Oswald would feel him throbbing in his ass, spurt after spurt of alpha come filling him up and he shuddered as his body tried to come again. 

Victor’s hand was still on him, sliding over him wetly and that combined with the cock in his ass was too much over stimulation. He tried to pull away, pathetic whines making it out of his throat but Victor just pulled him closer, nuzzling him as his hips rocked gently against him. 

“Shh, easy. Easy.” Like talking to a wild animal.

Oswald listened though, heat hormones easing down now that he’d been bred, until he was on his stomach, panting as his breathing evened out. A stroke across his hips was the warning before Victor pulled out, and Oswald shivered, immediately feeling empty. 

He was boneless as Victor pulled him up to a kneel, hands sliding over him like he had every right to touch him as much as he wanted and Oswald sagged into it, too tired to fight for his dignity at the moment. 

It only lasted a few moments before Victor was sliding off the bed, tugging at Oswald to do the same. Victor was already half dressed by the time Oswald got his feet under him. He was confused, he wanted to nest for a moment, wanted to sink into the post heat bliss and it was disorienting to be forced to move so quickly.

“Come on boss, We’ll take quick showers, switch clothes and then get the hell out of here before another wave hits.” Victor leaned into him and sniffed along his neck and it felt awkward and invasive, making Oswald stumble back. Not ready for the man to be back to business. “Scents all muddled from mating, now is the time to go.”

“Wait.”

Victor cupped his face and his smile was friendly enough. “Quick, boss. We have a limited window to get you out of here.”

“Right.” He nodded, but was still uncomfortable, unsure. 

“Good. I’m going to go to my room and do the same and I’ll be back in like. 15 minutes. Don’t worry boss, I got you.”

He was suddenly left alone in the room, and had to swipe an arm across his face at the sudden tears. Angrily muttered to himself, “You’re being stupid.” He did as he had been told, heading into the shower, but he couldn’t help touch the bite mark on his thigh. Usually he tried not to think about it, it just made him ache and he didn’t appreciate having it rubbed in his face by Victor. There were more important things though and he focused on scrubbing up and getting dressed so he would be ready when Victor got back. 

The man was punctual, door pushing open without knocking and Oswald made a face at it. Muttering out, “We talked about knocking.” Mostly out of habit but Victor just grinned at him, grabbing his bag and tilting his head. 

“Halls are empty, lets go.”

It was still a risk but his heat wasn’t over and his instincts were delighted that they were going home to nest. That he would be on his own territory and it made him more compliant as he was hustled out of the hotel and into a car. They didn’t run into anyone, didn’t even see anyone, and Oswald let out a sigh of relief once they were secure.

He glanced at Victor but then trained his eyes on the ground, the last couple of hours coming back to him like a slap in the face, and his face flushed in embarrassment. He’d let the man mount him, and no matter what he said there wasn’t any way the man would look at him the same after that. 

“It’s okay, boss. Promise.” The silence was still awkward, at least to Oswald, until Victor leaned back against the seat. “Any idea who messed with your pills?”

It was something to distract him at least and he pawed through his bags until he found his satchel, carelessly shoving the other bag away as he looked through it. There were his pills, he gave a self conscious glance at Victor, but pulled them out to look at them. 

He kept them in a different container than they came in, to dissuade anyone from knowing what they were, and glanced in it. The pills looked the same as always, and his eyebrows pinched together as he looked at them. Finally he looked up at Victor and the man looked enraged. “What?”

He met his eyes and he could see Victor school his features, give him the blankness that he always did, but he made a motion like turning something over. 

Oswald tilted his head but then realized what he was saying and turned the container over. There was a single green question mark on the other side and his stomach dropped, a sharp bite of betrayal making his chest ache. They had done some cruel things to each other, but this.  _ This _ . Was beyond cruel. It wasn’t even  _ clever _ . And he wanted to be angry but instead he felt tears pressing at his eyes, wetness sliding down his face. 

To ruin Oswald was one thing, but to set him up like this? With what could have happened to him? He couldn’t believe that it had really been Ed.

“Don’t worry boss, I’ll take care of him.”

His eyes darted up to Victor’s and it was shame that made him look away. “Do not kill him, that’s an order.”

“I think of all the people that have asked for it boss, he really - “

“Don’t touch him.” His voice shook but there was no mistaking the steel in it. 

“You’re the boss.”

And he was. It didn’t matter than his heat was already creeping up on him again, that in an hour or two he’d be writhing in his room, desperately wishing to be mounted and filled, he was  _ still the boss _ . He wrapped his arms around himself, “When we get back I’m going to lock myself in my room until my … heat ends. You’ll keep things running?”

“Sure boss.” There was a hesitation in Victor’s voice that was new to Oswald though, “You don’t want me to…”

“No.” He wanted to cry at the word, all his instincts screaming like a wounded animal but he clenched his jaw. “No.”

The rest of the car ride was in silence. 

By the time they reached the house Oswald was already tense, heat already spreading up his body from between his legs and his look just dared Victor to say anything about it. He did allow Victor to nudge him forward once they were inside, “I’m just gonna do a quick perimeter boss, let me know if you need anything.”

There were bitter words on the tip of his tongue but his body chose that moment to remember the feel of Victor hard inside him, of those dominant hands on him, and he flushed as his cock twitched. Right. He just needed to get to his room and after this figure out how to make sure that his pills couldn’t ever be tampered with again. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that Ed was sitting in his chair with his feet up on his desk until he was all the way in the room. When he did see him he stumbled to a stop, dropping the bag in his hand. 

Ed rocked to his feet, striding confidently towards him, though the sure steps faltered once he was close enough to smell him. Taking advantage of Oswald’s shock he moved closer to him than the man usually would have allowed, eyes closing for a moment as he scented him. A moment where that possessive want crossed his face and his eyes darted down and it would have looked to anyone else like he was looking at his crotch, but Oswald knew he was looking at his bite. His mark. His claim. 

It was all it took for Oswald to snap out and he stumbled back, violently shoving down the sheer joy every part of him felt at seeing Ed. He pointed a finger at him, voice shaking, “You of all people Ed, how could you do this to me?”

“Oswald-”

“If Victor hadn’t noticed… hadn’t gotten me out of there. This was what you wanted? For me to be at the whim of.. Of…”

And it was so hard to get used to the cold look on Ed’s- on the  _ Riddler’s _ face, but Oswald was watching him and saw it falter. The coldness was gone and there was worry and regret and Ed’s voice was soft when he spoke. It wasn’t Ed’s, not really, but it fell somewhere in between. “You were supposed to be home.”

“What?”

“When I switched your pills, you weren’t going to that meeting. You should have been home with nearly every other dangerous alpha in gotham busy far from here, but you changed your plan.”

Oswald watched him and he wanted to believe it so bad he could taste it. “I thought it would be better if I was there.” The words sunk in and he met Ed’s eyes and hated the desperate lilt in his voice, “You wanted me to go into heat?”

“Yes. Here.” Ed took a step closer, though he looked unsure of it, “I would have been here.” He sniffed him again and Oswald went thin lipped. 

“Stop smelling me.”

“I wouldn’t have done that to you Oswald. I wouldn’t have wanted that. You have to know that.”

And as much as he wanted to he couldn’t hold on to his betrayal because Ed sounded desperate to be believed and Oswald crossed his arms protectively, looking at the floor. “Leave.”

“Who did mate you?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“I think the boss told you to leave.”

Ed’s eyes snapped to Victor leaning against the doorway and he bared his teeth, a deep growl spilling from his mouth. “Of course.” He moved between the two of them though, “And I will, once his heat is done.”

Oswald’s eyes went wide and he put a hand up, “Hey-”

Victor had moved forward though, his own growl slipping between his lips. “You’ll leave now.”

“He’s my omega, Zsasz. I’ll do as I please.”

“Wait a minute-” Oswald could barely get any words out, rage and humiliation and confusion making the words stick in his throat. Him and Ed had barely spoken two words to each other that weren’t sabotage or hurt for a very long time. Even after the mating bite had happened they hadn't talked about it.

“He doesn’t belong to you, Nygma.”

“Are you sure about that?” There were more growls, ones that deepened when he was close enough to smell Victor, “Didn’t you see my mark when you took advantage of him?”

The two alphas were nearly touching, growling, and Oswald grit his teeth as he turned on heel and left the room. He could still hear the bickered words and growling when he reached the stairs and headed up them. He wasn't even sure they knew he had left. 

In his room he slammed the door shut, locking it and crawled into bed. He ached, his body and his heart, and every instinct was screaming at him to go back and throw himself at his mate. It sounded like Ed  _ wanted _ him, had planned this so he could have him, but let the two morons kill each other downstairs. He wouldn’t stand for being fought over like a possession.

There was a pounding at the door, voices, more arguing but he only curled further into his blankets and cried. It was too much, too much emotion, too much of his heat making demands of him that he couldn’t control and it wasn’t fair. 

Finally there was only one voice at his door and the calm tone of it made him finally pull away from the blankets. To listen. 

“Ozzy?”

He was surprised it was Ed. He pulled a pillow to him, clenching his jaw to keep a needy moan from making its way out. The heat's next wave was relentless and just on the other side of the door was the Alpha that he wanted more than anything. “Go away.”

There was a shuffling and he could picture Ed leaning his back against the door, sliding down to the floor. “This wasn’t the plan. There was a plan.”

It was such an Ed thing to say that Oswald found himself sliding out of his bed, moving to the door. He placed one hand against it before he leaned down to sit against it as well. He didn’t know if it was just his imagination or not but he would swear he could feel the heat from Ed’s body through the door. He could certainly smell him and it made his body clench. He took long moments to make sure his voice was steady, “I’m not opening the door.”

“Okay, sure.” Condescending and Oswald’s hackles went up. 

“Go away Ed, or I will have Victor kill you.”

“We both know you won’t.” He could feel Ed’s fingers tapping against the door. “I wasn’t trying to hurt you, not this time.” His voice was quieter, trying to draw him in. “I can smell how badly you want it Oswald, let me help you.”

“No.” Until he said it he wasn’t sure it was going to be the answer and something like relief washed through him at the resolve he didn’t know he had it. He shook his head even though Ed couldn’t see. “No, not like this.” Okay, that wasn’t quite as firm a response as he had hoped, he would have preferred, no not ever, but he’d take what he could get. 

“I’m going to stay here until your heat is over.”

“I’m not going to change my mind.” The first wave of heat was the worst, he’d be able to muddle his way through the rest. It would be unpleasant but he could do it. 

“I don’t want Victor to touch you.” There was a growl and the sound of someone shifting their weight, “Again.”

Shame coiled in Oswald’s stomach, and he pulled at his sleeves. His first instinct was to explain himself, to justify but he forced his mouth shut. It wasn’t any of Ed’s business. So instead he forced his voice cold, “Last time I’m telling you-”

“I left you vulnerable and unprotected once today, I’m not going to do it again.” 

Oswald didn’t know what to say to that, or how to process it. He’d had enough and he tried to keep his voice steady. Tried to make sure that his voice was cold. “I hate you.” They didn’t sound like those words though, not between the two of them. They never did. Too warm, too shaky, and he said ‘I hate you’ but anyone with half a brain could hear the  _ love _ instead of hate in the words and Ed had more than half a brain. 

“I hate you too.” 

And any self loathing he had over it, over his inability to hate the other man, was eased by the same wobble in Ed’s voice. The same waver over the word hate that made it sound like it wasn’t what he meant at all. 

It hurt to hope, but in this world everything hurt. At least this was something worth it.


	2. Oswald / Ed - Season 2 (First mating)

Ed managed a few hours outside his door before Victor got rid of him. Oswald listened to it all from where he curled up on the bed. It would have been so easy to give in.

“Boss? You okay?”

Victor’s scent at the door made him curl his fingers into the blankets but his voice was calm and controlled. “I’m fine.” 

There was no answer, just Victor’s receding foot steps. 

He should have known as soon as something was wrong with his pills that it had been Ed. It hadn’t been the first time the man had intentionally sent him into a heat. Even though the first time it had been more that he had  _ let  _ him go into heat than caused it. Part of him wondered if there had been a moment of their friendship that Ed hadn’t been in control, but he didn’t really have to wonder, he knew.

He just didn’t like the answer.

  
  


(Set during season 2 when Ed is nursing Oswald back to health)

“Mr. Penguin?” 

Oswald glanced up at the man, unable to help the smile, though it faltered at the man’s concerned look. He had seen it enough in the last few weeks while he was recovering and he found himself curling his shoulders in a touch, tilting his head to the side. “What’s wrong?”

The man’s mouth quirked into an awkward smile as he settled into a chair close to Oswald, closer than usual. It unsettled him slightly and he wasn’t sure why. He had gotten used to Ed’s dependability, to the easy way the man was around him. It calmed him. 

“There is something we need to… talk about.”

Oswald’s stomach clenched and he felt silly. He glanced around the room, suddenly struck that he had probably been such a burden on the man and had overstayed his welcome. And even back mostly to himself, even though he had harnessed the pain and hopelessness from his mother dying and was ready to be the  _ King _ of Gotham again, he didn’t want to leave the safe haven that Ed had created for him. It wasn’t very kingly, wanting to hide, and he was embarrassed. His voice was supposed to sound flippant, “You want me to leave.” Instead it came out small, whiny, and he clenched his jaw. His mouth opened, prepared to say something cutting to make up for it but Ed was talking.

“Oh! No, that’s not it at all.” The man moved closer and met Oswald’s eyes for just a moment before averting them, small signs of obvious submission, deference that soothed Oswald’s ego and made him ignore that in the same breath Ed leaned into his space, slipping a from his shoulder to the side of his neck. He tilted his head against the man’s palm a touch, an automatic response after weeks of the man doing it and he missed the smirk that curled Ed’s mouth, gone as fast as it was there. 

Back to the bumbling super villain wannabe Ed dropped his hand, “I’ve been putting this off because I didn’t want to… embarrass you. And you were healing and it didn’t seem important but it’s going to be soon. Like… now. So we have to talk about it.”

Oswald blinked hard, wondering if he had missed something or if Ed really was just babbling. “What?”

Ed chewed his lip for a moment before giving him that blinding hero worship smile. “It doesn’t matter to me, just so you know. If I had known I would have given you different medication when I found you. But I didn’t know, I mean no one does, and by time I realized it was too late to do anything different.”

He was still having trouble following him, though it might have been a touch of denial more than actual confusion. He couldn’t help it as his eyes dropped for just a moment, looking down at his lap, and whispered, “Didn’t know  _ what? _ ” 

“That uh…” He darted his eyes up and Ed looked awkward, apologetic, “That you’re an omega.” Oswald’s breath caught in his throat in panic and Ed responded to it immediately, “I’m not trying to out you or anything. It’s just that… you’ve been off suppressants for a bit and the medication I gave you negates what was in your system so…”

“I’m a beta.” His voice shook and he wasn’t sure why it made him shift uncomfortably when Ed gave him a disappointing look bordering on scolding. He tentatively sniffed the air and couldn’t smell omega on himself and was sure that Ed was bluffing.

“You don’t have to lie to me Oswald, you should know that. I told you, it doesn’t bother me. I don’t think it makes you any less.”

“I’m. A. Beta.” He snarled the words out and pushed up from the table, but he wobbled, feeling too hot and a little sick. He knew he was still healing but he hadn’t felt this off since he’d woken up in Ed’s apartment. “I’m leaving.”

He stalked towards the door, and in the middle of a tantrum didn’t consider that he was still wearing Ed’s stupid pajamas, that he had no money and no idea of where to go. He only made it halfway there before Ed was in front of him, blocking his way. He looked up at him, frustrated as the man towered over him and reached up to shove at him. “Move.”

“Oswald, please, I’m trying to help you.”

“I don’t need your help.”

He tried to move around him but Ed was in his way again and he eyed him, Ed was bigger but that had never stopped Oswald from fighting someone before. His thoughts were waylaid as he suddenly swayed a little, stomach clenching and he stumbled back a step. What was wrong with him. He met Ed’s eyes, “Did you sedate me?”

“No.” Ed’s face was so concerned as the man reached up to touch him, backing him up. He tried to fight it though, shoving the hands off him. 

“Move Ed.”

The concern on Ed’s face was still there but something hardened and his voice was a lower growl, startling Oswald with the steel underneath it. “I’m afraid you don’t really have a choice right now.” The man grabbed his shirt and bodily backed him up until the back of his knees hit the chair and he was deposited with a thump back on his ass.

Uneasy Oswald scanned the room for a weapon, but he felt unsteady. Unsure. The last few weeks he had become fond of Ed, trusted him, thought they were  _ friends _ . He didn’t understand what this was. Ed pulled up a chair directly in front of him and followed where his eyes were scanning and that hard edge melted away. And it was just concerned Ed again. “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to upset you. If you listen to me, I will let you leave if you still want to when I’m done talking. I’m trying to protect you, okay?”

“Finel” He crossed his arms across his chest, imaging violent things he was going to do to hte other man. 

He was sure the thoughts were on his face and it did make him relax a little when Ed could clearly read them and it made the man smile. Oswald gave him an impatient look and Ed let out a small self conscious chuckle, “Right. So, I realized the first few days when your suppressants wore off that you were… that you are what you are. I knew you’d be upset so I’ve been scent blocking you, so you wouldn’t worry about it.”

“What?”

Ed shoved to his feet and Oswald scowled when it made him flinch, but he settled by the time Ed came back with a bottle, waving it in front of Oswald’s face. “I make it myself. It’s harmless but it blocks scent. Putting it over your neck blocks yours, even if you aren’t on suppressants. Putting it, uh, under your nose keeps you from scenting anyone else. That's what…” He trailed off and winced, “That is what I’ve been doing to you so you couldn’t smell your own scent. I wanted you to focus on healing.”

Oswald’s eyes darted between the bottle and Ed and he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. What he believed. Once Ed was sure he understood he held up a cloth in his other hand, “I have uh… you know, to counteract it. I’m gonna do that and then I think you’ll understand what’s wrong, okay?” He reached out but paused before he touched him. “May I?”

Honestly Oswald felt a bit like he had whiplash, anxious and distrusting, but if Ed wanted to kill him he had plenty of time to do it. Plenty of time when Oswald was vulnerable and hurt, it wouldn’t make sense to wait until now. Before this talk Ed could have touched him without asking and he wouldn’t have given it a second thought. He nodded.

A hand cupped the chin, tilting it up before Ed pressed the cloth to him. He could feel some kind of liquid on it and he wrinkled his nose, wanting to pull away but the fingers tightened just hard enough to hold him still. Ed wiped it over his face and then pulled back, giving him that awkward grin as he waited. 

It was like a heavy blanket that he hadn’t known was there lifted and he could immediately smell his own omega. The room was saturated in it, and it only took a few moments of him trying to adjust to realize the problem that Ed was talking about. He swallowed hard, his eyes going to Ed’s. Desperately hoping the man would tell him that he was wrong.

Ed’s smile dimmed a bit as he leaned forward into his space, keeping his voice low like they were discussing a secret, “I scented it this morning. I was hoping to have you back on your feet and back on suppressants before it happened.”

“Ed.” It was disorienting, that he hadn’t even known his true scent was showing, that he hadn’t even known that he was going into  _ heat _ , and he felt somewhat… violated that the other man had known. That it had been kept from him. He wrapped his arms around himself and now that he knew what was happening the effects stood out more to him. He had only been through one heat when he first presented and humiliated that he was an omega he had gone on suppressants and never given it another thought. “I need suppressants.”

“I know.” Ed shrugged and his voice was apologetic but Oswald felt like there was something else. “You know how closely they are regulated, and I assume you aren’t getting them from a doctor. I didn’t know where else to get them.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Ed’s eyes darted away, licking his lips, before he looked back. “I thought you’d be better before a heat happened and it seemed… best for you to not know that you were off suppressants.”

They stared at each other and Oswald was torn between suspicion and trust, he felt like he was being manipulated. But what Ed was saying kind of made sense in a far fetched way, and the man had been genuine with him. Had helped heal him, physically and emotionally, had proven that he was on Oswald’s side. So he finally whimpered out, “What am I supposed to do?”

Ed’s face lit up at that, and he dropped his hands on Oswald’s knees, “I can help you.”

Oswald eyed him and pursed his lips, before he rolled his eyes. “You’re not even an alpha.” He carefully didn’t say that he wouldn’t let Ed touch him, wouldn’t let Ed… mount him, because heat was pooling in his stomach and his omega refused to say those words. 

“I am.” Oswald gave a tentative sniff and scowled. Ed looked confused for only a moment before he grabbed the same cloth that he had used to wipe Oswald’s face and scrubbed it over his neck. “Right, I forgot. I usually prefer to pass as a beta, less attention.” Something sparked in his eyes, something dark. “Not anymore though, but I didn’t want to scare you.”

He was affronted at the thought that he would be  _ afraid _ of the man and baffled that Ed would hide that he was an Alpha. Oswald would kill to be an alpha instead of what he was. He opened his mouth to say something about it when Ed’s scent hit his nose, his thighs clenching and a flush moving up his body because all he could smell was  _ Alpha _ . And not just that, both of the scents touched everything in the room, filling it, and his instincts were so satisfied that he was in his den with his mate, ready to go into heat. Fucking lovely.

He pressed his legs together, clamping down on the whimpers that wanted to make it out as he glared at Ed. “Do. Not. Touch. Me.”

The smile slid off Ed’s face. “You’re going into heat. You need an alpha.”

Oswald shoved his chair over as he stood, stumbling back away from Ed until his back hit the counter. Panic was threatening to overwhelm him and he kept his eyes on Ed, body ready to flee. Or he hoped that is what his body planned on doing. He was a little worried if he tried to move at all it would be to throw himself at the Alpha in the room. A whine made it out of his throat as Ed’s eyes scanned him top to bottom. So far the man was staying put though. 

He swallowed hard, huddling in on himself protectively and darted his eyes to the door trying to guess if he could make it. Because he was already a wanted man, surely he could make his situation better by announcing that he was an omega and wandering the streets half crazed by a heat.

The slight distraction was all it took though, just a moment of him not paying attention, and Ed launched to his feet, reaching him in one long stride. He grabbed Oswald’s wrists, pushing them back against the counter until their bodies were flush against each other. 

He keened, pressing against Ed, his whole body shaking as he buried his face against the man’s shirt before he could get control of himself. When he did he jerked back, but there was no where to go and looked up to meet Ed’s eyes. 

There was no leer, no glee, like he would expect from an alpha that had an omega trapped. Just that same soft smile and concern that he was used to. “Please don’t be afraid. It’s just me Oswald, you know you’re safe with me.”

“I’ve never...I’ve never.” He couldn’t say the words but he didn’t have to.

“I figured.” Immediately Ed looked contrite, “No offense, I just meant that I didn’t think you’d been in heat before, not with an alpha, since no one knows you’re an omega.” Oswald couldn’t help the wince at the word.

He was so close to full heat, if he had longer he could have planned something, done something, but he felt like now he was trapped. That suspicion reared his head again. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

A blush moved up Ed’s cheeks, and he sounded embarrassed, “I’ve never actually been around an omega in heat. I didn’t know at first.” Ed’s eyes dropped for a moment before they met Oswald’s and he muttered, “I just thought you smelled particularly good today.” He dropped Oswald’s wrists, “I just want to help you.”

His own skin was flushed, and Ed’s words went a long way to easing his worries. He shifted so he was pressing against Ed and whimpered at how good it felt. A thigh settled between his and he clenched his legs around it, reaching up to grab at Ed’s shirt. He buried his face against him again, breathing in the alpha scent. 

“I read about heats, everything I could find, just in case.” Hands landed on his hips, sliding up his sides and he fought to keep his thoughts straight. One hand went to his hair though, fingers pressing through it until they tightened and tilted his head back. Ed pressed his face against his neck, sniffing along his throat and he felt his knees go weak.

When Ed finally pulled back his pupils were blown, and there was a hardness pressing against his stomach. Oswald searched his face, breath speeding up when there was a predatory gleam in Ed’s eyes that hadn’t been there before. 

It made him nervous and he kept his hands on the man’s chest but relaxed his grip and couldn’t meet Ed’s eyes, “I don’t want to do this.”

A growl vibrated along his body and he cringed, he shouldn’t be pissing off an alpha and with a whine he turned his head to the side, baring his throat like his instincts told him to. He didn’t expect a sigh against his throat and for Ed to back up, “Oh, Ozzy. Don’t do that.” Ed cupped his face and moved it so they were looking at each other. “I read what to do if you don’t want to be mated too, it sounds unpleasant but you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Which wasn’t entirely true, his heat demanded he was going to debase himself in some way and maybe if he was with someone he cared about, that cared about him it wouldn’t be… the thought trailed off as he stared at Ed. He barely remembered his first heat, but he had seen omegas go into heat. And it was bad. Especially the ones he had seen go into heat in the criminal underground. His life was in Ed’s hands, which should terrify him but he realized he honestly trusted him.

So he tried to stop the blush, tried to keep his voice steady and mostly succeeded. “Please, Ed. I want… please help me.” He dropped his head against Ed’s chest and forced the next words out and he was still together enough to be humiliated, “I’ve never been with anyone.”

A hand petted his head, another wrapped around his waist, and when Ed spoke he couldn’t help the shiver, “Me neither.”

Oswald couldn’t help the choked sound he made, something close to a laugh, but even as he did it his head was pulled up and Ed was kissing him. It overloaded his brain, all thought process shutting down as it sent him into full heat. He opened his mouth at the prompting from Ed, moaning as he let the man invade his mouth, lapping at his tongue. There was a growl from Ed and Oswald suddenly had hands under his thighs, lifting him up onto the counter. It shoved his legs apart and let Ed settle in between them.

It was an unfamiliar feeling for him, to be so close to someone, so intimately pressed against them. His inexperience didn’t matter at the moment though, his body knew what it wanted as he wrapped his legs around Ed, trying to pull him closer, whimpering once Ed pulled back from the kiss and his mouth was free.

Mostly he just  _ felt _ but dimly he realized Ed was talking. He was having trouble following the words but from the way he was talking he was sure it was a  _ riddle _ and Oswald whined, because he didn’t want to talk. He could feel the slick sliding down his thighs and he ached and burned and later he would dwell on that he thought he would be able to resist Ed. To dwell on that he knew now that he would give in to any alpha as long as the ache stopped.

His whine turned into whimpers when the Alpha in front of him still was mostly talking and he abruptly turned to face the counter, scrambling with the pajama pants to get them off and once he succeeded he bent over the counter, shoving his ass back. Trying to present him so could entice the other to mount him.

Ed’s word trailed off as Oswald moved and suddenly he had a naked, desperate omega pressed against him. His hands fell to Oswald’s hips, making the man grind back into him, whimpering out pleas. “Oh my.” He slid his hand from his hip to his ass, fingers reaching down to touch the slick and his own cock throbbed in response. “Oswald?” There was no answer, just more sweet sounds as the man tried to flatten his chest to the counter, to shove his ass back as far as he could. 

Ed swallowed hard, letting one finger trail across the man’s hole, but didn’t penetrate him as he listened to Oswald work himself into a frenzy of need. “I read about it Ozzy, but I didn’t understand.” He hated to admit when he was wrong but it wasn’t like the other even noticed him talking anyways. “I knew you’d want to mate but I didn’t expect you to be so… pliant.”

Ed’s hand slid up to fit around the smaller man’s throat, pressing just hard enough for him to feel it, but Oswald didn’t struggle against it. He just tilted his head, giving Ed more access, submitting completely and Ed’s breath caught in his throat. His voice came out lower, darker, “I could do anything I wanted to you right now, couldn’t I?”

Oswald responded to the growl, whimpering out a pathetic sounding, “Alpha.”

It snapped Ed out of his dark thoughts because he had Oswald here. His inner alpha pointed out there was no reason to hurt the man, because Oswald belonged to him. Was  _ his.  _ He didn’t struggle against him, he didn’t deny him, in fact he was probably the first thing that Ed had ever felt like truly belonged to him. He gentled his hand and used it to tilt Oswald’s face so he could press a kiss to his jaw. “Come on.”

Oswald whined as he was moved, but it was only a few steps and then he was on a bed. Gentle but firm hands maneuvered him so he was on his hands and knees and once he was there instinct kicked in and he presented again, mewling out his content when he was able to do it so better than bent over the counter. Ed was pressed behind him almost immediately and when there was skin on skin he felt some of his haze clear, some of the frantic urgency because he was in his den, was with his alpha. 

Ed rested one hand around Oswald’s hip, urging him to tilt them up just a bit before he slid two fingers through the slick and pressed them inside. Oswald bucked against his fingers, huffing and sighing as he rocked back onto them and Ed didn’t have to do much but keep them there as the man did most of the work himself, desperate to be filled. He couldn’t help but applaud himself for his timing, he had given the man just enough time to understand and consent but not quite enough to give him time to really think it out. 

He slid a third finger in, and made soothing sounds at Oswald’s impatient ones, he’d get there. He had read that as an omega they were made to be fucked, but it was still the man’s first time and he didn’t want to hurt him. It was almost a foreign concept, when he just felt like Ed he hadn’t wanted to hurt anyone but since Miss Kringle he was something else, and that something else, that wanted to hurt. But not Oswald.

It wasn’t like he had bad intentions, he wasn’t lying that the man’s suppressants had failed he might just be a bit liberal on his telling of the timeline. And really only because he wanted Oswald to trust him. When he’d been unconscious and Ed had smelled that sweet smell of omega, had realized what the man was, he knew that he could take care of the man, protect him, that they would make an amazing team. If the man trusted him. And in the little time he knew Oswald, trust was a hard sell. Sharing a secret like this though, that fostered trust.

So focused on Oswald he only realized how hard he was when he palmed over himself, moaning and shoving in his fingers just a touch harder before he pulled them out. He dropped one arm next to Oswald and leaned down close to him to growl against his neck. “Mine.” Somewhere between an Alpha growl and his own rumble. Under him Oswald tensed for a moment, green eyes finding his, and even now that anxiety and wariness the man had wasn’t completely gone. 

It was what he liked so much about him. He didn’t want someone weak to partner up with, having someone strong, determined like Oswald, was what he wanted. He pressed another kiss to the side of Oswald’s jaw, and intentionally kept the growl out of his voice, “I will do anything for you Ozzy.” One hand curled around the man’s waist, hand splayed out along his stomach as he nuzzled along his hairline. The softer touch, the words, and the worry left Oswald’s face as the man rolled his hips against him. 

“Please.” 

Ed hid his grin, Oswald’s emotions would always be his weak spot no matter what the man said. But Ed could protect him from that. Ed could protect him from everyone. And that left Oswald for just him. 

His own thoughts were starting to get a little muddled, he had his plan, and he had his real intrigue in Oswald but practically in rut they were starting to cross lines and abruptly he realized if his control was slipping this much Oswald must be beyond desperate. 

He grabbed his dick but hesitated, and he didn’t have to force an awkward tone into his words, didn’t have to pretend to be unsure. “Before I do this Oswald, can you say my name?” It shouldn’t matter but it bothered him to think that the man might be so far gone that he wasn’t sure who was fucking him, that Ed was just an alpha and that was all Oswald cared about.

Oswald lifted his face up enough to meet Ed’s eyes, before he managed to get out, “Ed.” That was all it took, he lined himself up and pushed forward, probably too fast. Too hard. Unable to control himself at the sound of his name on Oswald’s lips when he was like this.

Oswald cried out, dropping his upper body and forcing Ed in faster, harder. He gripped his hips until he knew there would be bruises decorating the pale skin, using his body to force the man’s legs apart farther, slipping a hand up to grab the back of his neck and hold him down. His actions barely in his control, as lost to it as Oswald was as he thrust back, mewling and whining and desperate for touch. 

Dimly Ed realized he had seriously underestimated the influence of a heat. 

He reached around Oswald to touch the man’s dick, inexperience making him hesitant, but he found the man hard as a rock, cock pressed against his stomach, slick with precum. He gripped him and stroked him like he would himself, panting as he watched the man rock into his hand and back onto his cock. 

He wanted more though. He wanted Oswald’s attention, he wanted to see the man and not just what his biology was doing. He kept his hand moving as he folded over the smaller man, completely covering him with his body. Close to his head he let go of his grip on his neck, nuding him until Oswald looked at him. His eyes were glazed over, pupils blown, mouth slack as he panted but Ed growled, “Oswald.” The eyes focused on him but still weren’t there and he grinned, pressing tighter, “Penguin.” 

That did finally make some of the haze clear, he just had to remind the man who he was. Oswald swallowed thickly and it was clear he was having trouble focusing but his eyes stayed on Ed. Once he was sure he had his attention he kept his voice low, like he was telling him a secret. “That you accomplished everything you have as an omega, you should be proud.” Green eyes darted across his face, but he could see the words sinking in. “You are a force, Oswald. And you will take this city.”

Their eyes locked as the words registered on Oswald’s face and he moaned, his body freezing as he came over Ed’s fingers, letting out a broken cry as he buried his face in the blankets to ride out his orgasm. 

It wouldn’t be enough to sate his heat though, and Ed brought his attention to reaching his own orgasm, and it didn’t take much. He had never fucked someone before and this for a first time was exciting, overwhelming. It only took a few more thrusts before he was cumming, holding Oswald still by the hips as he ground into him. Letting out an alpha snarl as he marked his mate.

That thought rocked him and he dropped over Oswald again, and had teeth pressed to his neck but not biting down before he realized what he was doing. He wanted to mark him, to claim him. He was the only alpha to mount the man, and if it was up to him he’d be the only alpha to  _ ever  _ mount him. Even with his body still vibrating from the orgasm he was gaining some of his senses back and knew the chances of Oswald ever allowing himself to go into heat again were slim, and this would be his only chance to claim him. 

His teeth pressed down a bit tighter as he waited to see what Oswald would do. The man was still blissed out from orgasm, from his heat being momentarily sated and there was no resistance, nothing to tell him not to bite. Nothing to stop him. 

The mark would be obvious though, a mating bite a big sign over the man that he was an omega, and that would defeat the purpose of this. Would shatter Oswald’s trust and more importantly he didn’t want that for the man. To have to fight and claw and protect himself from those that thought they could take advantage because he was an omega. He was  _ his _ omega.

The throat wasn’t the only place to mark though, there were two scent glands and Ed shifted until he slid out of Oswald and urged him to move onto his back. The man’s legs settled on either side of him, knees slightly bent, and when those eyes came up to meet his they were so trusting. So content. 

Ed hooked his arm around Oswald’s leg, forcing it up and out, and didn’t hesitate as he bit down on the man’s inner thigh. His teeth were already in enough to taste blood when he felt Oswald jerk, his whole body going tense, but he only growled and dug his hands harder into the man to hold him still. And Oswald did, the omega part of him unable to resist an Alpha order. As he sunk his teeth in a little further he swelled with the thought. Oswald unable to resist  _ his _ Alpha’s order.

“Ed.” Soft and pathetic and begging.

That kind of tone from someone usually disgusted him, but not when it was his Oswald. He revelled in that he was the only one that got to see him like this. He finally removed his teeth, licking over the deep bite, and it was a few seconds after that it sunk in what he had done.

He shoved back, putting space between them as he looked down at the bite. There was no coming back from that. He looked up to Oswald’s face, and the man looked like he was going to cry. “Oswald.”

“You bit me.”

The words slipped out before he could stop him, a rumbling ownership to them, “I claimed you.” Immediately he covered his mouth with his hand, and he was only half acting. Claiming Oswald had most decidedly NOT been part of the plan. “Oswald, I’m sorry.”

“Why… why did you do that?” Oswald’s voice wobbled, confusion and hormones making it hard for him to find the will to put a bitter edge in the words. 

Ed surged forward, back over the man, ignoring as he flinched and cupped his face, fingers stroking along his face, his jaw, until the tension in Oswald’s body slowly eased. “I didn’t mean to Oz. I don’t know what happened, I didn’t… I lost control. I’m sorry.” And normally it may have been enough of a misstep to set the man off but he was still an omega in heat and it made him more pliable. Ed lowered his forehead until they were pressed together. “You’re safe with me. Maybe it’s for the best, no other Alpha can claim you now. You’re…” He swallowed, eyeing Oswald to get an idea how well he was going to take to the words, but the anger and suspicion had already eased. “You’re mine. And together we can do anything.”

Even if Oswald had wanted to he couldn’t have kept up the tension, not when his Alpha was nuzzling him after mating him, not when heat hormones were so pleased that his Alpha marked him. It was hard to remember why it should be something that he was upset about. He nuzzled back against Ed, he trusted the man. And this couldn’t shake that. 

Once he was fully relaxed Ed shifted them so he was curled against him, holding him tight as he leaned close. “Get some rest, I’m not sure how much downtime you have before it picks back up, but I’ll be here Oswald.” He did as he was told, eyes closing as Ed ran fingers through his hair, and as he dozed off he could just barely feel fingers tracing the bite mark on his thigh.

Oswald had trouble keeping track of time, or how many times Ed and him were together, all he knew for sure was that everytime the heat pooled in his stomach and he ached and burned Ed had been there. His calm touch, his reassuring words, his hard cock soothing all his pain and worry. 

He didn’t know how long but he knew as soon as he woke that the heat had broke. There was no fog, no physical ache and he pushed himself to a sitting position and scrubbed his arm across his face. He was alone and for a moment panic twisted in his stomach and he glanced around before he found a note on the small table next to the bed. 

He picked it up. It was from Ed, said that he could smell the heat was over and had gone to work and to get groceries, things he hadn’t been able to do while he was holed up with Oswald taking care of him through his heat. A small thread of guilt slipped through him, Ed had gone to so much trouble to take care of him. The note said there was food in the fridge and that he thought Oswald might want a little alone time to get himself together. He didn’t actually, he felt alone and wanted the comfort, the closeness.

Embarrassed at his weakness he tried not to think about the last few days, but couldn’t help it as his eyes landed on the bite on his thigh. It caused a lump in his throat that he had to swallow down hard, and he got that he was supposed to pretend like the bite didn’t matter. Like he hadn’t been claimed by an Alpha he trusted. By an Alpha that believed in him. 

Shaking his head he pushed off the blankets, though he couldn’t resist as he grabbed them again and pulled it his face, indulging for a moment. They smelled like Ed, and his heat was over but it still smelled so  _ good _ to him but he knew it would be easier to ignore the alpha scent once he was back on suppressants.

Finally it was hunger that pushed him out of bed. He rummaged around the food and ate a bit before he got into the shower, angry with himself for being hesitant to wash Ed’s scent off him. There were clothes laid out, Ed so careful and sure to make sure that he was taken care of, and once he was dressed he headed back out into the apartment. 

He pulled the sheets and blankets off the bed and even though doing laundry was usually beneath him he shoved them in the washer down the hallway, carefully checking to make sure that no one saw him. He had to get the scent out of the apartment. It was too tempting to roll back in it, and maybe once the room had been cleaned he would be able to get his head together. 

It helped and after a few hours alone he felt more like himself, though he couldn’t help his fingers occasionally touching the mark, unable to leave it alone. Maybe Ed was right that he just needed a bit of space to get his head straight. He was the King of Gotham, or at least he would be again soon. He wasn’t a simpering omega. Some things were fuzzy but he remembered even in the middle of being mated Ed had told him that, told him that he would rule this city. Still believed in him even though he had been party to his weakness. 

By the time Ed got home Oswald had cleaned up the place a bit, not enough to look like he was a  _ maid _ but enough that the scent of heat and sex had faded. His face felt too hot, blushing, as Ed came into the apartment. The man glanced around, giving him a quick smile, “You cleaned up, thank you Oswald.”

He beamed at Ed noticing and then shoved that feeling down, trying to force a scowl. He didn’t need anyones approval. Ed looked relaxed, happy, as he set the groceries down and then settled in a chair across from Oswald. He wasn’t sure what to say as Ed looked him up and down, assessing before leaning back. “Back to normal then?” Oswald’s hand fell to his lap, settling over the bite as he nodded, unable to come up with words.

It made Ed’s smile falter but only for a moment before he stood up to pull something out of one of the bags. “I contacted that source you told me, look what I have!” He thunked the box down on the table and Oswald eyed the box of suppressants, before looking back up to Ed. 

“Source?”

“In between heat waves, I asked you where you get them so I could pick you up some.”

Oswald didn’t take his eyes off the man, curling his fingers into his sleeve, a nervous habit. He tried to think, the last… whatever days were a little hazy but he shook his head, “I didn’t tell you where to find them.”

“You don’t remember?” He shook his head and Ed’s expression softened, “You were under duress, I’m sure you’ll remember.” He pushed the box towards Oswald and he snatched it, looking down at it. “You should be able to start in a few days, I figure by then all the meds I gave you will be out of your system. Good news, right?”

“Yes.” He pushed down the confusion he was feeling, weirdly conflicted because of course he wanted to be on suppressants. Gritting his teeth he intentionally shook off any lingering feelings he had that told him to curl up against Ed, to touch him. It would fade. “Yes, thank you.”

“We’ll get you back to yourself.” 

It was easier to return Ed’s smile and the tension eased in the room, but there was still… something. He looked down at his lap, fingers still over the mark and back up at Ed. The man had followed his eyes and was staring at where his claim was as well, eyes dark with a possessive gleam. 

No matter what he told himself it  _ was _ a big deal. They had to talk about it. His insides were twisted up and he was anxious and opened his mouth when Ed was suddenly talking over his attempt.

“I know the last few days we both have been, uh, not at our most respectable.” Oswald met his eyes and there was the shame again. Because Ed said the both of them, but what he really meant was Oswald. Images of himself on his hands and knees, panting, begging for the man's cock as he presented were impossible not to remember and he dropped his eyes as Ed kept talking. “Don’t worry, what happened stays there Oswald. We don’t need to talk about it, we’ll just pretend it didn’t happen. No reason to be embarrassed or think about it.”

He wanted to disagree, he wanted to ask him about the bite, but he reminded himself again that once he was on suppressants the unfamiliar feelings of want and need would fade, they clearly already had for Ed. And it wasn’t like Ed had anything to be ashamed about, he wasn’t the one that had debased himself, the man was right. He was being selfish making the man talk about it, especially when Ed was just trying to spare him some embarrassment. He forced himself to put his hands back on the table, giving the man a shaky smile as he nodded his agreement. “Okay, Ed.” His fingers clenched against the table as he forced down a forlorn tightening of his chest. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Oswald.”

Suppressants and planning revenge would ease the feelings, he was sure of it. He just had to force anything he felt down until then. Ed was a good friend, had gone above and beyond to take care of him and prove himself a trusted companion. He traced a pattern in the table just for something to do with his hands and finally looked up to meet Ed’s eyes. 

It startled him when the man was looking at him, watching him like he had been waiting for Oswald to get his shit together and be who he was supposed to be. He straightened his shoulders and raised his chin. And when it made Ed’s smile stretch into that dark smirk he matched it with his own. 

He had plans for Gotham.


	3. Oswald / Gordon (Early Season 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and yea, Zsasz was right, he had ended up with Gordon once, thanks to the unfortunate side effects of the fear toxin on omegas. The man never could resist helping someone in need.
> 
> Early season 4.

Gordon shoved the man under arrest towards Bullock and barely paid attention to Penguin on the ground at his feet, still whimpering from the fear toxin. It wasn’t like it was life threatening, the man would be fine once it wore off. It wasn’t his problem.

As soon as he had the thought Oswald was clinging to his pants, practically climbing up him until he clutched his shirt, pressing his face against the his chest, sobbing into it.

He started to shove him away, scanning over the crowd to try to find one of Penguin’s men to foist him off on, but he didn’t see any. They must of taken off after the men that escaped and he grumbled, looking down at the man. 

Honestly he was going to just deposit him on the ground and let someone else take care of him when he smelled him. His head snapped down in disbelief and he wrapped one hand around the side of the man’s neck. He was certain what it would look like to those assembled, that pictures would look like he was cradling Penguin to him, but it couldn’t be helped. He needed to cover the man’s scent gland.

Harvey had shoved the arrested man off on someone and turned towards him, giving him a look, “Just leave him already, will ya?”

“We need to get him out of here.”

“What?”

He gave Bullock his serious look. His don’t fuck with me look. “We need somewhere private Bullock,  _ fast _ .”

Though the man looked like he wanted to argue at this point he trusted Jim and he shrugged, looking around before back to them. “There’s a back office.”

“Lead the way.”

Bullock nodded and started pushing people out of the way. Jim leaned down to Oswald, the man was whimpering and huddling against him, and he wasn’t sure he’d understand what he was saying to him. “You need to come with me, okay?”

His only answer was a small nod against his chest and he kept his hand wrapped around the man, getting them to move. Awkwardly he waved his other hand at everyone still watching, “Please give us some space. Mr. Cobblepot has been dosed with a toxin and we need to get him treated.” When everyone still milled around he dropped his voice to a growl, “ _ Move _ .”

His position along with the low alpha grumble made most people scatter out of his way and he half dragged Oswald with him, not meeting any resistance. 

Finally they reached the back of the club and Harvey was waiting for him. “All clear back here.”

He nodded and yanked Oswald’s hands off his shirt and shoved him in the office, ignoring his startled sound, and pulled the door shut. He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to pull his thoughts together. 

“Wanna tell me what is going on?”

The small whimpers from the other side of the door made him drop his hand to the door handle and he glanced around to make sure they were alone before he spoke. “Remember at the bank, the omega woman?”

Bullock’s expression got more confused, “What?”

“There was a woman there, she said she had been on suppressants and passing as a beta. The fear toxin burned off her suppressants and the spike in hormones sent her into a heat. They thought it was an unintended side effect on omegas.”

He could see Bullock going back over the information and finally he nodded, “Right. They said it caused a… uh… hormone loop. She almost burnt up going into heat.”

“She had to be mated for it to stop or they think it would have killed her.”

“Right. What does that have to do with anything?” There was silence for long moments and then Bullock’s eyes widened as he looked towards the closed door, “You have to be kidding me. Penguin is an omega?”

“Quiet, Harvey.” There was still no one around him, “I could smell it as soon as the toxin burned off his suppressants.”

Harvey was laughing, eyes bright with glee. “Too fucking good. Shoulda just left him out there and let him go into heat in the middle of the room, now that would be a story.”

Gordon rolled his shoulders, unable to stop the frown. Since the day he hadn’t killed Oswald on the dock he felt protective towards him, no matter how much it aggravated him. Even if he didn’t - outing someone as an Omega if they chose to keep it a secret, that crossed a line. “He’ll be in danger if it gets out, Harvey.”

The long suffering sigh from Bullock said he already knew not to fight him on it. “So I’ll go find some of his men, they can handle it.”

“No.” He had the feeling that it wasn’t something that Penguin’s men knew, that maybe no one knew, because they wouldn’t follow him. It was an unfortunate truth, but it still was the truth. “Zsasz maybe.” The killer was loyal to Oswald, as much as anyone that killed for a living could be.

“He took off after the other perps. No idea where he is.”

“Any suggestions? We can’t leave him, the toxin will kill him if he isn’t mated.”

Bullock looked more aggravated, “We’ll dump him at the hospital, they have like… chemical ways of calming heats, don’t they?”

“It will get out that he’s an omega if he’s treated at the hospital.”

The answer was in front of them, but denial was keeping them both from admitting it. Bullock was the first to break though, throwing his hands up in the air, “Well, don’t look at me. I’m a beta. I can’t do shit for him.” Bullock gave him a thoughtful look, “Its not a real heat right? One shot of uh… alpha pheromones and he will be good to go. So go on in there and knock it out, partner.”

Bullock was enjoying it way too much. The sounds from behind the door were getting more frantic and there was a crash, and tears but Gordon shook his head, “He can’t even consent like this. We need another option.”

For once Bullock let the joking go and was serious. “We don’t have any other options. If you don’t want to fix it yourself, then he’s gotta go to the hospital Jim.”

Gordon leaned in towards the door and already he could smell an omega going into heat, the toxin worked fast. They hadn’t publicized the side effect on omegas, worried that it would entice it to be used in the wrong way, so it was a safe bet no one suspected that him whisking Oswald away was anything other than the normal response. 

“I’m going to go in there and talk to him. Maybe it won’t affect him like that.” It was a lie, he knew that by scent alone. 

Bullock gave him a half smile, “Do what you gotta do partner, I’ll stay out here and watch the door.”

Gordon nodded and shoved open the door, heading in like he was going to handle the situation in a professional lawful manner. As soon as he was through the door Oswald was clinging to him, pressing his face against his shirt, whimpering as his hands clenched into his shirt. “Shhh.” He edged the door shut behind him and wrapped one arm around Oswald, trying to calm him. 

“J-jim.” The man was clearly struggling, somewhere between the fear toxin and going into heat and he could feel Oswald’s heart racing, his breath quick and panicked. 

“Try to calm down.”

“Wh-what’s happening?”

He sighed, rubbing circles over his back. His tolerance for Oswald was usually low, but that was when he thought he was a beta. It was different now that he knew. It wasn’t fair that he’d let something uncontrollable like biology dictate how he thought about someone, but he couldn’t help it as it softened him towards the smaller man. Tugged at the alpha part of him when the omega he was holding needed him, needed to be protected. 

Still not willing to give up on finding a solution he leaned in to speak to him, “The toxin is making you go into heat. Is there an Alpha you trust?”

“N-no.” He stuttered out the word but then it seemed to catch up to him and with a shrill panic he whimpered, “I’m not an omega.”

He ignored the denial. “It causes a hormone loop. It is necessary that you’re mated with soon or it won’t stop. Do you have one of your men I can try to find? Or we can bring you to the hospital.” Logically he knew it was too many words, that Oswald wouldn’t be able to comprehend all that right now, but it was too ingrained in him to try to do what he thought was right. And fucking an omega in heat that hadn’t consented was not right. And on a more personal note, him fucking Oswald Cobblepot - also not high on the rightness scale.

“Oswald, do you understand what I’m saying?”

Oswald tucked his face in against Jim’s neck, rubbing against him, but there was no answer from him. Jim reached up a hand and threaded his fingers through the man’s hair, and his intention had been to pull the man back so he could see his face, but at the tug Oswald tilted his head for him, baring his throat. 

It was an invitation he couldn’t refuse as he pressed in along the man’s throat, scenting him, Oswald’s content mewls going straight to his own cock. His hands tightened on the man, pulling him closer but he forced himself to pull back. “Oswald, look at me.”

Unfocused green eyes turned to look at him and Jim scowled, grabbing his jaw hard, hoping the bit of pain would focus him. Maybe a little too hard as Oswald whimpered but he did get his attention. “Do you understand what I’m saying?”

The man smelled like heat, but there was also the sour taint of fear and he wasn’t sure what the man was currently feeling. He made no attempt to move away, curling closer if anything and muttered against Jim’s shirt, “Just leave me alone.”

Jim sighed, “You need help. I gave you the choices.” Oswald made a small sound against him, frustrated, and Jim made the decision for him. “We’ll bring you to the hospital.”

“No.” His voice wobbled but there was no indecision in it. “You can’t do that.”

“You will die if you don’t get help.”

“It’s better than being found out.”

His voice wavered but sounded mostly coherent even if as soon as he let his hold on his jaw go the man was rubbing up against him, face pressed into his shirt. He leaned his head close and lowered his voice, “I can help you, Oswald. If that is what you want.”

“I will not be mou…” Whatever he was going to say was lost into a gasp as the fear toxin slipped fully away, leaving him just suddenly and overwhelmingly in heat. “Oh.”

Without the fear toxin dampening it Oswald’s entire body was suddenly overheated, his clothes felt too heavy and he wiggled until he was straddling Jim’s leg, letting out a long whine as he pressed against him. Blearily Oswald tried to look up at exactly  _ who _ was holding him, his mind unwilling to provide any information besides  _ Alpha _ and when his eyes landed on Jim’s face he huffed out a relieved breath, enough making it through to him to know he was safe. “Please.”

Jim backed them up into the room, stopping once they bumped into the desk, grabbing Oswald under the thighs to lift him up so he was sitting on it. Trying to put a little distance between them. It had been a long time since he’d held an omega in his arms, his lifestyle, his type leaned more towards other alphas, he liked the challenge. It was undeniably tempting though, having something soft and submissive in his arms like this. Someone that would let him protect them.

“Oswald-”

“Please, Jim.” Oswald tightened his grip in the man’s shirt, trying to keep him close, afraid that he was going to leave him like this. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Even as Jim said it he wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, tugging him forward to the edge of the desk so they were pressed against each other. Oswald tilted his head, baring his neck again, and Jim’s cock throbbed against his pants at the blatant submission. Even through Oswald’s clothes he could feel the heat coming off of the man and that was what finally decided it for him. Oswald shouldn’t be this warm, shouldn’t be this desperate so early in a heat, and it was clear that something was wrong. That Oswald did  _ need _ to be mated. 

“Okay, okay.” He gently cradled Oswald’s face between his hands before one hand slid down to his throat, thumb stroking over his scent gland, trying to properly calm him that an Alpha was there. Oswald moaned and leaned into it, eyes fluttering shut, mouth parted. “Shh, good.” His other hand dropped to palm at Oswald over his pants for a moment before he grabbed the waistband and tugged him forward so his feet dropped to the ground. 

He glanced around the room, trying to decide where to continue this, even as Oswald struggled to turn in his arms, bending down over the desk, pressing back. 

And he wasn’t immune to the thrill of dominance at the thought of fucking the man over his desk like this, of holding him down and pounding out that infuriatingly obnoxious way about him. But it kind of lost its appeal when the man below him was helpless, whimpering and eager to please. Though, he couldn’t stop the thought that when it came to him at least Oswald was always pretty eager to please. It only hardened his resolve to take care of him.

“Come on.” He forced him to stand up and turn around, pulling him to the couch in the office. It looked big and plush enough that it would be comfortable. When they reached it he gave the man a shove, unable to stop some of the more physical Alpha reactions. Especially when the omega he was standing in front of was so compliant. He growled as Oswald scrambled on to his hands and knees on the couch, his control slipping as he grabbed him by the back of the coat to pull him upright on his knees. There was a small scramble as he got the man’s coat off, shoving the dress shirt up and reached for the buckle on his pants. 

Oswald tried to help get his pants off but a growl and a rough shove forward was enough to dissuade him and he settled back on his forearms, whimpering into the couch. His pants were pulled over his hips, lifting his knees one at a time so they could be pulled down his legs and then he was left naked from the waist down.

The growl from Jim was a steady vibration along his skin and he keened, shoving his ass backwards when the man’s weight settled behind him. Jim reached out to slide a hand from the small of Oswald’s back, across his ass and down to his thigh. The man’s skin was shiny with slick, and when he pressed two fingers against the man’s hole Oswald let out a whine and dropped his shoulders to the couch. He presented like such a good omega and Jim rewarded that by sliding the two fingers in, firmly but gently, trying to get a gauge of how tight the man was. 

Just from the two fingers he could tell Oswald had not been mounted often, if at all, and guilt was almost enough to drown out his alpha instincts. He continued to press his fingers in, twisting them, stretching him out and groaned at how hot the man was. His other hand slid up Oswald’s thigh and that was when he felt it. 

His fingers pulled out, ignoring the desperate whine from Oswald at the withdrawal and pushed the man’s legs further apart so he could see better. It was what he thought, his fingers traced over the bite mark there and he looked up to Oswald, and felt his body lean back. 

“You have an alpha?”

There was a frantic shaking of the man’s head as he tried to rock back against Jim, but he tightened his hold on his thigh, voice lowering and vibrating with an alpha order, “You’re claimed. Who do you belong to?”

As far gone as he was, as desperate, Oswald managed to snarl back, “No one owns me.”

Jim traced the bite again, it was fully healed and didn’t look recent, but he really didn’t need to deal wtih the fallout of fucking someone else’s mate when they were in heat. “Why didn’t you say you had an alpha?”

“I don’t-” Oswald’s voice was thin, clearly trying to cling to coherency enough for the conversation even as his body was demanding Jim touch him again. Even as he couldn’t stop the pathetic whines from slipping out when he couldn’t control what his body wanted.

“You have a claim bite. I need to know if some Alpha is gonna-”

“Nygma.” Oswald bit the word out, unable to stop the hurt in it, desperately wishing he never had to tell anyone. But Jim was stubborn and wouldn’t budge until he was satisfied and it made his heart ache and he followed up with a whimper, “Please, Jim.”

Before he consciously decided it he could feel his body relaxing back into it, fingers sliding back inside Oswald, stroking his hip with his other hand. Responding to the hurt and pain in the omega’s voice, responding to that particular animal scent of heart break even if he would never admit it. “Okay.” Jim slid a third finger in and leaned over Oswald, wrapping an arm around his stomach as he nuzzled against the back of his neck, instincts telling him to comfort.

Once Oswald was pushing back against his fingers and the only noise he was making was soft gasps and the hurt had faded Jim pulled back, reaching down to unbuckle his own pants. He did it one handed, the other one covering Oswald’s hip, stroking fingers against the bone there, keeping him calm while he got his pants down. 

There was only a momentary hesitation and then Jim was lining his cock up, pressing the head firmly against Oswald’s hole, a steady pressure until he breached the ring and his cock was sliding deep. His fingers dug into the man’s hips, holding him still as he pushed deeper, not letting him have any control of the movement. 

Once he was fully in him he leaned down, covering the smaller body with his own body, giving into his instincts to protect. He pressed teeth against the side of the man’s neck but didn’t bite down, just listened to how it made Oswald moan and sigh and try to shove back against him, trying to force him to move. 

His voice was a low rumble, “Good, omega.” Staying mostly pressed over him he started to move, slow thrusts that had the man under him mewling into the couch, sweet easy submissive sounds. He couldn't help but think that it fit Oswald, and he maybe a part of him always suspected something about the man. Though he knew better to say anything like that to the man.

He sped up his thrusts until Oswald was scrambling to get a grip on the couch, the force shoving him down into the cushions. 

“Pl-please.”

The begging went straight to his cock and he bit down on the man’s neck, just enough to feel teeth, careful not to mark him no matter what he wanted to do. He never was good at a casual fuck, and he wanted to bite down until the man was marked, until it was clear that he belonged to him. He leaned back intentionally before he made a mistake, it was just the pheromones getting to him. 

Oswald’s hips were rocking, sliding down closer to the couch, trying to get friction as his own hard cock pressed against his stomach. Jim wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him back up away from the contact, Oswald whimpering desperately beneath him. He didn’t leave him wanting for long, slipping the hand around his waist to grab the man, stroking him. It only took a few touches and Oswald was cumming.

It made his body twitch around Jim, clenching and he moaned as he thrust into that heat. Letting it pull him over, not willing to stretch this out any longer than it needed to be. He growled as he came, his cock throbbing as he filled the man with cum, and despite what he wanted to do he pulled out immediately. No cuddling, no holding him, he reminded himself that this had been a necessity and he wanted to put space between them immediately. He almost moved forward again when Oswald let out a small whine, scrambling to grab for him but he wasn’t there. 

Oswald turned towards him, trying to focus, whimpering, “Alpha?”

He tucked himself away, fixing his shirt, without taking his eyes off Oswald. He sniffed at the air, and could scent the heat fading, relieved that they were correct that it didn’t continue like a normal heat would. “Come on Penguin.”

He still watched Jim, face screwed up in confusion as he pushed up to his knees, looking around the room. His eyes finally landed on Jim again and he suddenly realized he was half naked, scrambling to get his pants on as his face heated up. “James?” His voice was small, lacking the usually bite the man had, “What happened?”

“We fucked.”

Oswald flinched and he wasn’t sure why he was being harsh with the man. He took a few steps toward him, but hesitated when he smelled omega and it softened his response. He tilted his head to try to catch his eyes. “The fear toxin has a side effect on omegas. It sent you into heat.” Oswald was still staring at him and he shrugged, “It wouldn’t go away until you were mated by an alpha and since you wouldn’t go to the hospital and your alpha is-”

“I don’t have an alpha.” He clearly tried to snarl the words, tried to get his own back but he was having trouble putting any force behind it. He curled in on himself, “Jim…”

“It’s okay.” He strode the couple steps that had him reach Oswald to grab him and pull him to his feet. The man flinched, expecting violence, and Jim’s chest clenched for a moment. An omega wasn’t supposed to be afraid of him, and his brain was having trouble putting together the Penguin he knew with the new omega information.

He just pulled him into a hug, sliding his hand into the man’s hair to hold him against his chest, stroking fingers down his neck. His thumb slid over the gland there, trying to calm him and didn’t expect to have Oswald twist out of his grip, scrambling several steps away, nearly panting in panic.

“Don’t.”

“I just wanted to calm you…”

“I’m not your omega to be  _ calmed _ .”

He made a frustrated sound, watching Oswald hunch his shoulders and approached him again, hands up to keep the man from darting away. “I’m just trying to talk to you.”

“Don’t touch me.”

“Okay.” Except he wanted to, Oswald smelled distressed and scared, a desperate omega and Jim wanted to do something about it. “Oswald, I had no choice.”

“I know.” The angry tone faded as Oswald leaned against his desk, crossing his arms over his stomach. “I… I’m sorry. Thank you. I know.” He huddled in smaller and glanced at the door, wiping angrily at tears on his face. “I’m dead, Jim. I…”

“I made sure no one knows.” He couldn’t help it as his eyes glanced down and the next words came out without his permission, “Ed Nygma is your alpha?”

Oswald’s mouth opened for a long moment before it snapped shut and he looked away. Jim took a step towards him again, stopping when Oswald’s eyes moved back to him, suspicious. “Why are you acting like this?”

Jim rolled his shoulders, uncomfortable himself with his alpha instincts. “You’re upset.”

“I don’t recall you ever caring before.”

He shrugged, “I didn’t know you were an omega.”

Oswald felt it like a punch to the gut, the entire reason he hid what he was. He wanted to be indignant, angry, but there was also the unsettling urge to sink into his arms. Let Jim comfort him. He took a step towards him before he stopped, he was just overwhelmed. He was having trouble dealing with everything that happened.

And of all the people in Gotham that he never wanted to be weak in front of, that he actually  _ cared _ what they thought of him, Jim Gordon was high up on that list. Humiliated he scrubbed at his face again. He opened his mouth, not sure what he was going to say, but certain that it was going to be something threatening but he was distracted as he could feel cum slide down his leg and what came out instead was a sob. 

Jim was moving instantly, pulling him back into his arms and Oswald started to fight it before he gave in, even if just for a moment. He pressed his face against Jim’s shirt, a whimper escaping him when his head was held there. Jim Gordon had never touched him so gently and it was  _ nice _ . It gave him a glimpse of what it could be like if he didn’t have to pretend to be something he wasn’t all the time. Maybe if he had just been an omega things could have been different between him and Ed. 

His moment of weakness was interrupted when there was a pounding on the door, Harvey’s voice coming through, “What is taking so long, it’s not a fucking marathon.”

Oswald startled away from Jim, taking a few steps back, and he already regretted giving in for even a moment. He didn’t have the luxury of indulging in his omega instincts. Jim glanced at the door and then gave Oswald an apologetic look, “Had to tell him. He’ll keep it a secret though. We both will. I have no intention of putting you in danger.”

He nodded, looking at the ground, unwilling to meet Jim’s eyes. Unwilling to say anything because he didn’t think he could keep his voice flat. Everything in him trying to hold it together so he didn’t break down in front of the other man. 

“Are you okay?” Jim frowned at him, “You aren’t hurt?”

He shook his head, though which question he was answering he wasn’t sure. Jim rubbed his neck and his voice was quieter, “So, I don’t know if since it’s not a true heat if you can still, uh…” The silence went on long enough that Oswald looked up, tilting his head, wondering what would make Jim look that concerned. The man waved a hand at him, or more specifically at his stomach and Oswald looked down, trying to sort it out.

All at once he realized what the man was trying to say and he didn’t think he could be any more embarrassed, that his face couldn’t get any redder but he could feel the heat reaching all the way to his ears. “I’m not…” He didn’t want to say the words, “I’m not fertile.” The relief on Jim’s face hurt, and that was just stupid. He certainly didn’t want a baby with  _ Jim Gordon.  _ He didn’t want a baby at all.

“Well, since you seem to be back to yourself we’ll make sure the club gets cleared out and leave you to it.”

Oswald didn’t want him to leave, didn’t want to be so far away from an Alpha that had just mated him, and he forcefully shoved those thoughts down. The way he was born meant nothing. He had fought and clawed and  _ earned _ everything he had, and he wouldn’t let his biology tell him to submit. To give it all up. 

He watched Jim and lowered his voice, struggling to make it sound like a threat. “Don’t think this makes me weak Gordon. You see where the other Alpha that thought that ended up.” 

It was possible he didn’t do as well as he thought, because it only made the corner of Jim’s mouth turn up. “Right.” Jim eyed him up and down and looked like he was going to say something but instead he just turned towards the door, pulling it open.

Outside of it Harvey’s head jerked up, rolling his eyes. “Finally.” He looked past Jim at Oswald and his smirk turned mean, “Roll over like a good omega, did ya?”

Jim grabbed his arm, dragging him away. “Come on Bullock, leave him alone.”

He started to kick the door closed, Oswald just barely managing to get out before the door shut, “Maybe you should go do your job Detective!” 

Alone in his office he finally gave in the tears, trying to process what he had seen from the fear toxin and what had happened after, and he rummaged through his desk looking for suppressants. He didn’t know how long the effects would last, could only hope that taking another pill would right things, but he’d just have to hunker down in his office until then.

He sat heavily in his chair, dropping his head into his hands. What a mess this all was. At least it had been Jim, and he knew the man would keep it to himself. Wouldn’t use it against him. Probably the only person in Gotham that he could trust. 

And finally he was able to think well enough to focus on revenge. He was going to find out who had been responsible for the toxin and they were going to pay. He’d make sure of it.


	4. Written by Fate (Oswald/Ed Season 5)

“The first one to bring me Nygma is the one that gets to live. Go.” Oswald knew his voice was pitchy, panicked, but he knew what would happen to Ed if he was found by the military before they could figure out what happened. Just like he knew that no matter what the evidence was, Ed didn’t blow up Haven. 

His eyes landed on his dog, and at least he had one Edward that cared about him. He was sure that somewhere a shrink would have a lot to say about it. “I am surrounded by morons Edward, if I didn’t have an empire to run I’d go get Nygma myself.” His eyes landed on his desk, something out of place and it took a few seconds for him to realize that his gun was gone, this far in the room the open grate caught his attention and he barely had time to do anything before he saw Ed staring there, and that was enough of a shock that he froze where he was.

“Hello Oswald, we have a great deal to talk about - but first…” There was something on Ed’s face, maybe anger, maybe confusion, “Did you name your dog after me?”

He looked at Edward the Dog and opened his mouth but closed it as he looked back at Ed. It wasn’t like he could deny it, not when the man had already heard him talking to it. It was embarrassing, he knew it was a joke to everyone and usually he ignored that but it was different when it was Ed. So he ignored the question but when he spoke he couldn’t stop the longing in his words, the worry, “Where have you been?”

“What did you do to me Oswald?” He wasn’t expecting the anger, the only time he had ever seen Ed like this was when he found out about Isabelle, and even this was different.

He tried to take a step towards him but Ed raised the gun and he stumbled to a stop, “What are you talking about?”

“Oh please you did something to me. You… you… are the reason I killed those people. How could you? You have made me into some murderous puppet, for weeks I’ve been waking up in strange places not knowing how I got there or what I did. Driving myself mad thinking I had gone mad, and now I know that it was all your doing.” Oswald could only stare at him as the man talked, trying to figure out what he was talking about, but it wasn’t exactly like he’d ever been the smart one between the two of them. “Of everything that you have put me through, this, this is the most cruel.” There was a waver in Ed’s voice, like he might cry, like he was struggling to keep himself together and Oswald had never seen the man so shaken.

He wished he could say something that would help him, but he honestly had no idea what he was talking about. “Ed. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I did not make you do anything.”

“Then what is, ‘I’ll fix you’ . What did that mean? This is revenge, for sending you into heat. I know it is. You didn’t fix me, you broke me.”

“Wait, wait, I said that to you the night the bridges blew.” He took a deep breath and looked away from the man’s face, “And you know I forgave you for that, that I believed you when you said you didn’t mean to hurt me.” He tried to remember those words to Ed, that he would fix him, though the memory was hazy. He had thought he lost him and the pain had been immense. “Ed, I saved your life, that is it.”

“What are you talking about?” The gun had started to lower though, and he may be imagining things but it looked like Ed hoped Oswald was telling the truth. And he understood that, being desperate to believe that someone you cared about wasn’t who hurt you. 

“You had been stabbed, I paid Hugo Strange to save your life.” He knew he never should have trusted the man, could barely stand to look at him but it had been for Ed. “I bet he did something to you when he was patching you up.”

“You paid Hugo Strange to save me, why? You hate him.”

He nodded because he did, that was true, and the words came out without his consent. The pain at the thought of losing Ed as fresh now as it had been then. “What was I supposed to do, let you die? After Butch you were my only friend.”

“You shot Butch.”

“Which is why I needed YOU.” He spit the words out like they were poison, “My friend. I couldn’t let you die.” He swiped at his face and he should have come to terms by now that he was a crier but it still made his face flush, still embarrassed him. 

He was waiting for Ed to respond but he was staring at him with shock, but more than that with relief. It was clear Ed believed him and he finally moved towards him, all the way until the gun was pressing into his chest. “Edward Nygma, if I wanted you to suffer I would never do it in some backhanded way. If You and I are ever at odds again you will know without a doubt that I am your enemy. I promise you that. As a friend.”

His arm dropped, pointing the gun at the ground as he stared at Oswald’s face, “What a mess. I might have killed you Oswald.". Ed took a moment, looking like he was really shaken up before he stood straighter and met Oswald's eyes. "If that day comes, I swear to you I will stare you in the eye as I stab you in the heart.” There was a long quiet moment between them and things seemed like they were okay, but of course it couldn’t stay that way.

The situation had been tense, but they were so close that Ed finally paid attention to what he could smell, and his shoulders straightened abruptly as he took another step closer to Oswald. “Oswald, You aren’t on suppressants.” How had he not noticed the moment he walked into the room.

Oswald scowled, crossing his arms across his chest, and looked at the ground as he took a large step backwards, “Kind of a scarcity at the moment.”

“How long have you been off them?” Worry had crept into Ed’s words and Oswald intentionally ignored it. It couldn't be trusted.

“Two months.”

Ed tilted his head, and Oswald could see his mind working. “Have your men ransack apartments. Hospitals. There have to be plenty around.”

He didn’t want to explain himself but Ed had edged closer to him again and that made it harder to do. He hadn’t seen the man since he had been… dead and he wanted to hug him. To bury his face against his shirt and hold on to him with his own hands to make sure he was  _ real _ . Instead he wrapped his arms tighter around himself. “Barbara Keene and the sirens cleared anywhere and everywhere in the city out of suppressants.”

“So trade. I’ve heard you hold all the guns, all the ammo. You should be able to get anything you want.”

“I can.” His voice has gone petulant at being questioned, at Ed acting like he was stupid. “I tried, obviously. But they won’t trade suppressants. Not to me.”

Ed watched him for a moment and a small grin curved his mouth and Oswald huffed out an annoyed breath. “It isn’t funny.”

“I suppose not to you. I’m sure because they know it makes you an easier target, right?” Ed shook his head as he tucked away his gun, “They want you to be off of them, probably plotting something, waiting for you to go into … heat.” Ed suddenly moved forward, grabbing Oswald and pulling him closer before he could retreat again, a hand on his chin forcing his head up. “Have you gone through a heat?”

The answer should have been none of your business but instead Oswald found himself nodding, “One.” 

Ed licked his lips, and Oswald could see his jaw clench, that shadow of possessive jealousy on his face and Oswald rolled his eyes. 

He shoved back away from him, making his hands drop. “I’m not in heat now, so don’t think you can manipulate me again.”

“Who brought you through your last heat, Oswald?”

“What do you care?”

“Did you let-”

“I didn’t let anyone do anything.”

Ed’s eyes caught his again, and the possessiveness that put Oswald on edge had faded and it just left concern as his voice lowered. “Did someone hurt you? I’ll kill anyone that touched you.”

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the jolt of warmth at that. Tried to ignore that it had been in that alpha grumble that made him want to submit but finally caved. It really wasn’t giving anything away. “No. I locked myself away and had beta guards at the door. No one has touched me. In case you haven’t noticed I’m heavily armed.” 

“I got the drop on you.”

Oswald swallowed hard and nodded, muttering, “You’re the smartest person in Gotham, you don’t count.”

“When is your next heat?”

The demand in the question caught him off guard and he felt his face flush. “None of-”

“I’m your alpha, Oswald. Of course it’s my business.”

The softness he had felt disappeared as he set his shoulders, “No one is  _ my _ Alpha, Edward. I don’t belong to anyone.”

It didn’t dissuade Ed and he took a step closer, making Oswald stumble back. “Everyone in Gotham knows what you are now, Oswald, you need an alpha’s protection. If everyone already knows, what does it hurt?” It was impossible not to see the calculative look on Ed’s face, and Oswald was sure he was already trying to figure out how to use this.

He bristled at the words and moved forward to shove Ed back. “Get out.”

“I’m not trying to be cruel Oswald - you know that is how people think-”

“Is that how you think?”

“I’ve never thought you were any less dangerous because you’re an omega.” Ed’s glance dropped to where his bite was and his voice was softer, “It does give you certain vulnerabilities though.”

Oswald’s shoulders went back and he nodded, “And you would know because you’ve exploited them every chance you could.”

They stared at each other and finally Ed’s shoulders dropped the smallest bit and his voice was quiet. “I did. Every chance I got. So yes, I know Oswald. So let me help you.”

It hurt, even though he had known the words hearing the man say them was different. “Ed.” He licked his lips, surprised the man let him get his thoughts together. He hadn’t meant to give more away but he couldn’t help it, “Was I ever in control?”

Ed scowled but answered honestly, “No, you weren’t.”

“It wasn’t ever real?”

The scowl faltered and Ed’s eyes closed for a few moments before they met Oswald’s, sincere. Genuine. Or so he showed anyways. “I want to help you, Oswald. I can take care of you.”

There was a muffled explosion outside the building and they both turned to look at it and Oswald looked back at him, and forced his voice to be cold. “Doesn’t look like I’m the one that needs help. Stay here. You’ll be safe, trust me.”

He headed towards the door and turned back to take another look at Ed, and he wasn’t really all that surprised that the man was gone. Trust between them never worked out well.

  
  


Ed found himself back outside Oswald’s stronghold, and eyed the guards as he tried to figure out the best way to get around them. He had gotten the chip sorted, had solved the mystery of what had been happening to him the last few months and all that he was really left with was that Oswald had saved his life and he had come damn close to killing him. Again.

He needed to get back to him, to  _ his _ omega, and the thought that the man had gone through a heat alone with a target on his back made his hackles raise, made him bare his teeth at nothing. He had been serious, if someone had mated him he’d kill them, if anyone had laid a hand on him, hurt him, he shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. 

Days had been spent trying to figure out how to get near the other man before his next heat, how to convince him to let him mount him, how to forge that bond between them that they had once had, because all they had now was each other. His priorities had gotten a serious looking at and he couldn’t deny when he had looked at Oswald he felt  _ something _ . Something undefinable, something all encompassing. His mouth twisted, uncomfortable with so much emotion. So he had spent time wondering how to get to the man for his heat and then he had realized what he actually needed to do.

He patted his pocket, the baggie of pills there. It hadn’t been hard to make suppressants. He had tried to get them from the sirens first but it was no surprise to anyone who he was trying to get them for, the rather messy past between him and Oswald had always been a spectacle for the Gotham crime world. So finally he had decided to make them, aggravated that it had taken him so long to come to that conclusion. They wouldn’t hide the scent of an omega, only stop him from having heats, but at this point it was already out what the man was so he didn’t think hiding it was a priority.

But he didn’t need to win Oswald’s trust by being there for him when he went into heat, he needed to be the person that Oswald actually needed to get that trust. And that meant making sure he didn’t go into heat in the first place. It was an unfamiliar concept to him, to help the man get rid of his vulnerability instead of trying to figure out how to use it. 

He slipped in the same way he had before, through the air ducts, and he took the fact that Oswald knew he could get in that way and did nothing to stop him from doing it again as practically an invitation into the house. There did seem to be more guards than usual and after making sure there were none near the grate and pushing it out, entering the main room, he knew why.

Well, creating suppressants had been the best of intentions, but it seemed like he may have been just a bit too late. He could smell omega in heat through the house, though it was faint and the man was either just starting or near the end, though there hadn’t been this many guards the day before so he would guess he had just started. Probably missed him by hours. He was conflicted about if he was happy about it, or disappointed. It was a great opportunity to prove to Oswald that he wasn’t trying to use him by stopping him from going into heat, but also, he could practically taste the need to be with his mate during his heat. Didn’t hate the prospect of him soft and pliable under his hands. Under his body. He would just have to convince the man this wasn’t some kind of plan because, for once, it really wasn’t.

First though, he had to deal with the guards. 

He headed quietly through the room, up the stairs, following the scent of heat. There was what looked like a bedroom door and in front of it were two guards. They were relaxed, looked bored, though they came to attention quickly enough when they saw Ed. He tried to stay casual but it was difficult, even for him, with this many guns pointed at him. 

His eyes went to the door, fists clenching that these insignificant morons would keep him from his mate. He did his best to put on a smile though, “That’s my omega, he wants me here.”

“Our orders are not to let any alphas in.”

He swallowed hard and his smile twitched and he met the man’s eyes, “And great job, I appreciate that. I’m not any alpha though, I’m  _ his _ alpha. He wants me here.”

The other guard moved forward a bit, threatening. “He specifically said not to let you in. By name.”

Well that wasn’t a surprise, but it still stung a little. Mouth thinned he raised his voice, “Oswald, let me talk to you.”

There was no answer and the guard moved into his space until the barrel of his gun almost touched him and he looked down at it before he looked back up and the look on his face made the guard step back. Yea, buddy, he wasn’t really someone to be fucked with. He leaned towards him, “He may have told you to keep me out, but we both know he gave you orders not to hurt me.” 

He saw the guards resolve waver and knew he was right. He had been nearly sure, but it was nice to have the reassurance. He figured if he had never ended up dead by Zsasz, he was pretty safe when it came to Oswald. The man moved back to his spot though, blocking Ed’s path. “I don’t need to kill you to keep you out. The boss said no alphas, and that means No. Alphas.”

Ed took a step back at that to really look at the guards. It only just occurred to him that Oswald had been outed as an omega, had even gone through a heat, and he still had soldiers. Guards. People that followed him. It was impressive what the man could accomplish. He tapped his fingers against his thigh and mumbled mostly to himself, “You never do stop surprising me, Oswald.”

He gave the guard a friendly nod, “You keep on protecting him, great job.” He turned away, he’d find another way in.

On the other side of the door Oswald sat in the middle of his bed, arm wrapped around his knees, fingers clenched in the material of his pants. His other hand cuffed to headboard, because he learned the last heat that he wouldn’t stay put, not once he was mindless with it. He’d rather not have to have a guard drag him back into the room again. It was humiliating enough the first time.

It couldn’t be a coincidence that almost as soon as he went into heat Ed showed up, and it was so tempting to just give in. His voice on the other side of the door made him whimper, biting down on his hand to keep himself quiet and eventually heard the man leave. His body already felt too tight, aching with the need to be filled, but the casual way that Ed referred to himself as his alpha made him roll over onto his stomach as much as he could, burying his face against his pillow. Couldn’t stop the wail of frustration from his internal omega that he was alone when his alpha was  _ right there _ .

“Oswald.”

He startled and rolled over on to his back, because that hadn’t come from the other side of the door. Ed was standing by the end of the bed, looking at him, and his stomach twisted. The only thing he managed to get out was, “I told them not to let you in.”

“And they didn’t. Bravo on guard selection Oswald.” The words were flippant but the look on Ed’s face wasn’t. “I found another way in.”

“Go away.”

Ed shook his head, reaching in his pocket, and pulled out a bag. He dropped it on the table by the side of the bed. Oswald’s eyes darted to it but only for a second. The smell of Ed, of an alpha, so close and he couldn’t stand against it. 

He tried to scramble forward on the bed, but yelped as he was held up short by the cuffs, reaching for Ed with his free hand. Ed came closer, moving around the side of the bed so Oswald could reach him as he eyed the cuffs. Oswald managed to get a handful of Ed’s shirt and Ed grabbed his wrist, holding him still. “I made you heat suppressants. A little late for them now, but after this heat they will help. Why are you cuffed, Oswald?”

“Suppressants?”

Ed nodded and gently pulled Oswald’s hand off his shirt. “I told you. I wanted to help you. I want to help you.” He glanced around looking for the key to the cuffs. “Did someone cuff you here?”

“I did it.” Oswald tugged at it though.

“Why? If anyone came in here you’d be helpless, Oswald. What were you thinking?” He finally gave up on trying to find a key and grabbed a paperclip, sitting down on the bed to work on picking the lock. 

“To keep me in here.” Oswald panted, using Ed being close enough to take off the cuffs to curl against him, the first time since his heat started that he was able to think at all with an Alpha being so close. 

“And what if another Alpha came in here?”

“I have a gun.” He motioned somewhere at the rest of the bed, though honestly as soon as his heat hit full on he had lost track of the gun. He had Zsasz to thank for the idea though, in theory it wasn’t terrible. 

“Well, now you got me here to protect you.” Ed got the cuff off and rubbed Oswald’s wrist before he looked over the bed, moving the blanket until he found the gun and shook his head as he set it on the side table. Without the cuff Oswald moved until he was pressed against him and Ed gently grabbed both of his wrists, holding him still.

Oswald was kidding himself if he ever thought he’d be able to resist Ed. He’d never been able to resist him even without being an omega. He whined and tried to move onto his lap but the hold on his wrists kept him from doing much of anything. 

Ed was shaking his head, “This isn’t what I had planned Oswald. You are the only thing in my life that never seems to go quite as I expect.”

“I’m sorry.” He tugged at his hands until Ed let them go and instead of trying to touch the man again he worked on his own clothes, pushing down his pants, sure that once he was presenting Ed would give in.

“You made it pretty clear you didn’t want me to mate you. You handcuffed yourself in here to make sure that no one would mate you.”

“I do, I want  _ you. _ Please,  _ alpha _ .”

“Only because you’re in heat now.” For a smart man he was slow to catch on, but he was getting it. He grabbed Oswald’s pants, pulled them back up despite the whimpers and then pointed at him. “Stay put.”

Oswald whined, but the alpha grumble was hard to resist and he watched Ed back away from him, though he was appeased when the man was taking off his shoes. Getting undressed. He whimpered, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Ed moved on to the bed and sat against the headboard, putting his hand out in invitation. Oswald tried to move on top of him but Ed maneuvered him until he was sitting next to him, lifting a hand to his neck, stroking his thumb over the skin there.

Oswald’s face was flushed, whimpering, and he didn’t understand what Ed was doing. He was already a few hours into heat, a few hours of suffering and feeling like he was dying, and Ed was still refusing to help him. “Ed, please.”

“I’ll take care of you Oswald, the way I should have that first time. By keeping you safe. I won’t take advantage of you.”

Oswald let out a frustrated whine, turning into Ed’s shoulder, mouthing against his neck. Ed’s hand tightened on his neck for a moment, breathing speeding up, and he always did underestimate how much he was affected by Oswald.

“You’re my alpha, Ed,  _ fuck me _ .” 

Oswald moved quickly, shifting until he was straddling Ed’s hips, grinding down against him. Hands dropped to his hips automatically, steadying him, but only for a moment before Ed was pushing him off him. “Oswald, I won’t hurt you.”  
It was clear he had to do something, the heat was making Oswald crazy, desperate, and he remembered when he had done all that research. Had read about how bad it was for an omega in heat to be left unmated, and he wavered, unsure what the right thing to do was. 

“Here, just sit still.” Oswald tucked back into him again and the man was clearly trying to stay still, to do what he was asked to, but he couldn’t stop fidgeting, whining, thighs clenching and unclenching. 

Ed sighed and looked over at the baggie of suppressants, wishing he had gotten there just a bit sooner. As he looked at them he noticed he had dropped them on top of a piece of paper on the side table, his name at the top of it. 

“Oswald, what’s this?”

He pulled the paper out from under the baggie, moving his arm around Oswald as the man curled into him, body moving gently against his, silently begging to be touched. He didn't expect an answer but Oswald looked at it blearily like he didn’t know but recognition flashed like he just remembered and he curled back against Ed, muttering against his chest. “Note for you. I knew you’d come.”

“You told your guards to keep me out. By name.”

There was something that almost sounded like a chuckle but ended in a moan and a whimper as Oswald rocked harder against him, “Couldn’t make it too easy, you’d get in if you really wanted to.”

The corner of Ed’s mouth turned up, smitten with the idea that Oswald had so much unwavering faith in him, as he looked at the note. It was short and to the point. Oswald had clearly written it before his heat, and it simply said that if Ed made it close enough to read the note, that he wanted Ed to help him through his heat. Ed swallowed hard and read it again before he dropped it on the table and leaned in close to him, “If you wanted me to mate you, why wouldn’t you have said that?”

No answer, but he didn’t really need one. Couldn't blame Oswald for not being willing to put himself out there, to be vulnerable. Not when he even admitted to him that he had exploited him everytime he had been. So Oswald hadn’t asked him before his heat, but had made sure that if Ed showed up during it he’d be able to ‘ask him’ no matter how far gone he was. But also, he realized Oswald had been certain that Ed would need the permission, that he really did trust him and well.

This changed things. 

He dropped one hand to Oswald’s thigh, sliding until he covered where he knew the bite was, tightening his hand over it. 

It changed the pitch of Oswald’s whimpers, higher and more desperate, and Ed couldn’t help growling against his throat, “You are  _ mine _ ."

“Yes.” Oswald’s easy acceptance turned him on more than it probably should, and he rolled Oswald onto his back, settling between his legs. The man moaned, his voice shaky, “Yours, Ed. Always.” 

Ed bit at his neck, just enough to feel teeth and growled when Oswald’s head tilted back, giving him access to do whatever he wanted.

And for a moment he was tempted to use this. Knew that he could do whatever he wanted with Oswald, could use him however he wanted and he would let him. Even after the heat he  _ knew  _ what he could do, Oswald was his as much as another person could be. But for once, he only wanted to be with him because he wanted Oswald. 

He pulled back and nudged Oswald to roll over on to his stomach, hooking his fingers into the band on his pants and pulling them down. Finally getting to be with the man after everything he wished he had the time to do more, to touch and kiss and be romantic as it were, but Oswald was heat crazed, suffering, and he didn’t want to make him wait anymore. 

There was an excited mewling from Oswald, pressing his naked body back into Ed, dropping his shoulders to the bed. The man’s thighs were shiny with slick, soaked down through the pants he had on, down his legs, his body so desperate to be fucked.

He worked on his own pants with one hand and touched Oswald with the other one, sliding two fingers inside all at once, firmly but not harshly. The man was tight, and his own cock was out and he wanted to be inside him but he took the time to stretch him out. Even in heat, Oswald’s body was still not used to the intrusion, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

“Pl-please.”

The desperation in that small shaky voice was enough to make him pull his fingers out, lining up his cock. “I got you Oswald.” He made sure he had a grip on the man’s hips, keeping him still as he slid inside. With the way the man was rocking his hips he didn’t want him to hurt himself, and he closed his eyes as he slid inside until he was pressed flush against him, hand scrambling to find the bite on his thigh, stroking a thumb over it.

“You are mine, Ozzy. In every way.” His hips rocked, pulling out just a little before he ground back in, heedy with the power of having one of the most powerful men in Gotham under him. He shifted so he was laying over him, touching him as much as possible, wanting to cover every inch of him with his scent. Wanting to protect him. It had been too long that he had left his omega to fend for himself. Not anymore.

He bit at the back of his neck, tilting his head to suck on his throat, leaving marks on him. He slid a hand around, covering Oswald’s stomach before he slid down to wrap around his dick, stroking him. 

Oswald was too far gone to do much, had waited too long into his heat, that he only pressed his hips up and buried his face against the blankets. Gasping as he came, it hadn’t taken much, and Oswald scrambled back with one hand to grab on to Ed, and he moved his hand so it was laying on top of his. He grabbed on to his hip with his other hand and sped up his thrusts, sinking into that warmth.

Under him Oswald was whimpering, small exhausted sounds, and he focused on cumming so he could calm him properly. They would have time for more later. 

He let go of Oswald’s hand and gripped the back of his neck, pressing his upper body down a little harder and getting him to arch his back, take him just that little bit deeper and he was cumming. “Oh,  _ fuck _ .” It was good enough to make him swear and the force he pressed down with made Oswald drop flat to the bed and he followed him down, grinding into him.

They stayed that way for what felt like a long time as Ed panted against Oswald’s back, pressing kisses where he could reach, hands sliding between Oswald and the bed to hold him close. It was like being back in that room the first time, before everything bad that had happened. He didn’t realize how good it would feel.

Oswald’s neck was bared and he tightened his grip as he leaned down and pressed his teeth against his neck, but didn’t bite down. His hand trailed to the bite on Oswald’s thigh, and just like that first time in his apartment he wanted to mark the man. Something more visible, he wanted everyone to know that Oswald belonged to him. That they were a team. 

He knew he shouldn’t and he hesitated but Oswald whimpered under him, “Ed, please.” Oswald pressed against him, and there was no denial there. So he bit down until Oswald couldn’t help trying to pull away at the pain, and finally he eased his jaw. He licked at the blood, stroking his hands down Oswald’s side to calm him, and then nuzzled against his neck. 

The first time he had done this he had been planning, after he had bit him he had to immediately come up with an excuse, an explanation, but now he just shifted so he could roll onto his side and gather Oswald to him.

Oswald curled into him, making soft sounds of contentment, trying to get closer to Ed and finally they had settled into a comfortable spot, enjoying the aftermath of orgasm and the downtime before his heat would demand attention again.

Ed was happy to enjoy the silence and maybe take a nap but Oswald spoke up next to him, his voice softer than he was used to hearing. The man’s defenses were fully down and though Ed enjoyed it, part of him wished Oswald wouldn’t let himself be so vulnerable. Not even with him. 

“You bit me.” No accusation there, just a hopefulness that he couldn’t seem to keep out of his voice.

“I’ve already claimed you before.”

He could feel Oswald nod against him, “Can’t hide this one.”

Ed couldn’t tell if Oswald was upset about it or not, not when he sounded like he did now. “Ashamed of your choice of alpha?” It was supposed to be meaningless, but it came out serious and he shook his head at his inability to control himself. 

There was a soft huff of laughter against his chest though, and Oswald’s hand came up to touch him, “I always chose you Ed, everyone in Gotham knows that, it’s not a secret.” And that was true, when he had tried to get suppressants Barbara had referred to Oswald as his omega, there hadn’t been any question of it. Oswald didn’t meet his eyes as he added, “Though It makes it hard for you to deny having anything to do with me now.”

Ah, and suddenly he understood. His poor insecure little bird. “I don’t plan on going anywhere, Oswald. Not during your heat. Not after it. I said I’m going to take care of you and I meant it.”

Oswald made a small sound of acknowledgement, but even now he could hear the doubt in it. He had time though, he’d show Oswald he meant it. 

They were still mostly dressed he realized and he shifted until he could push his pants the rest of the way off and his shirt, gentle hands helping Oswald to do the same until they were naked. Oswald’s face was red when their eyes met, embarrassed and he wasn’t sure exactly what to do about that.

Oswald heard the words, but he’d heard them before. He would let Ed do whatever he wanted, he couldn’t help it, but he knew better than to believe words. He had been mindless with heat and now he had the presence of mind to be embarrassed at what he had done, at what he had said. Mostly he was embarrassed that before the heat hit he had given in and written the note because if Ed looked for him, took the effort to get to him, he wanted a chance to be with the other man even if only for a little bit. 

It was pathetic. He was pathetic. He buried his face against Ed’s chest so he didn’t have to look at him, but at least he could blame it on being an omega. On his heat. Arms curled around him, holding him close, and it felt good.

They laid together for a long while before Oswald glanced at Ed and hesitantly reached out to touch his arm, less confident when his heat wasn’t in complete control, and when Ed didn’t push him away he splayed out his fingers, just feeling the skin under his hand. 

Ed’s hand covered his and he shied away, but Ed grabbed it and pulled it back to touch him, holding him there. “Oswald?” When he didn’t say anything he could feel Ed shift against him, sliding one hand down his side that just grazed along his hip bone and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to move closer to him or pull away.

The first time they had been together had been a first for both of them but Oswald knew that Ed had more experience now, had been with more people, and he had not, barring the somewhat fuzzy encounters with Zsasz and Gordon during his heats. In fact he didn’t have any experience outside of a heat, and he had little control over how he acted during that. 

“What is making you all tense, Ozzy?” Ed pressed his face against his neck, could smell the heat but it was in a lull so he nuzzled him and pressed a kiss to the bite. He wasn’t relaxing though and something occurred to Ed, a horrible thought, as he eased back. Realized that maybe without being overwhelmed by heat Oswald didn’t  _ want  _ him to touch him. 

“Do you want me to go Ozzy?”

“No.” He shook his head frantically but Ed shushed him.

“I will still be here for your heat, but you don’t have to lay here with me. I thought… it doesn’t matter. I will do only what you want, Oz. Okay?”

“Of course I want to lay with you Ed, I know you aren’t still stupid.” His own insecurity, overwhelmed, he couldn’t help snap at the other man.

There was no return anger though, only Ed relaxing and he could feel him smile as he leaned in against him again. “I’m not, but you are a very complicated man Oswald. I don’t read emotion as well as you do, and you are… a lot of emotion. So can you help me out here and tell me what’s wrong?”

Oswald frowned, but already his heat was starting to make him waver, tear down the front he desperately needed to put up. He finally settled on, “You said you were going to stay. After the heat.”

“I am.”

Oswald shook his head, he didn’t want to talk about this now, knew that he was at a disadvantage but he’d never been good at playing anything cool. The hand that had been on his hip slid around slowly until Ed was cupping his ass and a small whine made it out of his throat, flushing as he rocked his hips forward. 

Ed chuckled against him, and Oswald closed his eyes and tried to focus. “As business partners?” He still remembered the conversation with Ed, how he had been tricked, and it still ached. 

“If that is all you want, Oswald.” He reached up to grab his chin and tilt his face up until their eyes met, “Or more if you want. I want to be with you. Really be your alpha.” It was more than Ed was used to giving away, but Oswald had spent their entire relationship at a disadvantage, he owed him some honesty. Some vulnerability. “But I won’t do anything you don’t want me to, Ozzy.”

“Be with me how?” He knew what it sounded like but he didn’t trust it, didn’t want to feel stupid if he misunderstood him.

Ed’s voice dropped lower, the hand on his ass gripping tighter, “I’d like to fuck you when you aren’t in heat, for one.”

The words and the touch pulled at his omega need, his pheromones spiking and he moaned, grabbing on to Ed’s arms so he could shift closer, rocking his hips. Starting to lose his control, and it was too fast for the heat to already be building up again, but every part of him wanted Ed. 

All at once he was rolled so he was on his back again and his hands came up against Ed’s chest, because if he didn’t say it now he’d lose his nerve. “I’ve only been with anyone in heat.”

The look on Ed’s face faltered, softened, as he nudged Oswald’s legs apart more so he could settle between them. A hand cupped Oswald’s cheek, sliding into his hair, as Ed leaned down to press a gentle kiss against his lips. “Ah, that’s what you’re worried about.” He kissed down the side of his jaw, keeping it gentle, “We can take that part slow, if you want. Once you are out of heat.”

Ed wanted to continue his path, spend the time between now and when his heat spiked again working the man up, but sat back instead. He didn’t want to push him. “Do you want to get cleaned up?”

Oswald’s answer was to grab at Ed and pull him back down, mouths clumsily knocking together, the kiss deepening as Oswald’s mouth opened under the force. Ed took the invitation, mapping out his mouth, tilting Oswald’s head back to give him better access. 

Between them he could feel Ozzy already starting to get hard again, rocking up against him, and he settled a little more firmly on top of him to give him the friction. He was so responsive and Ed wasn’t a good enough of a person to resist it.

“Tell me what you want Oswald.” His answer was a whimper and he shook his head. “Use your words, little bird.”

He pulled back just to watch Oswald’s face flush, eyes darting away, shy. Unsure of himself. And it was so appealing that Ed gave in a little, pressing his hands under the man's thighs, feeling them pressing tight against his own. His cock slid against Oswald’s ass, their previous activity, his heat slick, making him move easy. It would be so simple to shift slightly, thrust back inside him, but he held off, slipping a hand between them to wrap around Oswald.

It made him gasp, jerking his hips against him, letting out of a frustrated whine when Ed only loosely jerked him off, not giving him the friction he wanted. He leaned down to talk about his neck, putting a growl in the words that made Oswald shiver, “Use your words.”

“Please.” He tightened his fist a little more, more friction, thumb swiping over the tip and he grinned as the smell of heat flooded the room, the touches pushing the man back over the edge. The movements got more frantic and Oswald’s voice wobbled when he gasped out, “Please.”

It was a word anyways. Sometime when Oswald wasn’t in heat they would revisit it. For a moment he was lost in that thought, of a horny flustered Oswald, but he brought his attention quickly back to the man under him in the now. They had plenty of time. “Is this what you want?”

The way his hips rolled, pressing back against Ed’s cock, said that there was something he wanted more than a handjob. He looked up to meet Oswald’s eyes and was caught off guard with the demand there as Oswald ground out, “Fuck me.”

No waiting this time, no careful movements, he lined himself up and thrust into him with one long firm thrust. Forcing the other’s body to give around him, watching Oswald throw his head back with a keening scream.

Which Ed barely had time to enjoy before there was a commotion outside of the door and then it was shoved open, the same guard from before spilling inside with his gun out. The man eyed the situation, and Ed took that time to pull out of Oswald and roll to his side, scrambling to grab the gun from the bedside table. As soon as he had the gun he pointed it, reaching out with his other hand to grab the blanket and cover Oswald as an afterthought.

He wanted to look at Oswald to make sure he was okay, to see what he was doing, but he didn’t take his eyes off the guards.

The man looked unsure, gun slightly lowering, “Boss?”

Oswald was clutching the blanket to him, face flushed all the way to his ears and his voice was high-pitched, “Get  _ out _ .”

“Boss, you said-” The man’s eyes strayed back to Ed and he was definitely not covered up at all, it was pretty obvious what was happening.

“ _ Go _ unless you  _ want _ to die painfully.”

“Right. You got it boss.”

The man scrambled out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him and Ed could only stare at Oswald. His omega. In heat, turned on and flustered, naked being mounted by an alpha and he  _ still _ was able to have henchman jumping at his orders. To wield his power. 

He dropped the gun back on to the table and grabbed Oswald pulling him into a kiss. He hadn't been wrong when he knew from the first time he saw them that they would make an amazing team. He wasted no time sliding back inside the man, he planned on taking such good care of him. 

Like the first time Oswald wasn’t sure how many times him and Ed were together, just that Ed stayed with him the whole time. Held him, whispered soft words to him, fucked him until he was sore and satisfied. 

The difference was when he woke up, and could tell his heat had faded, Ed was still there sleeping next to him. One arm curled protectively around Oswald. When he moved it tightened, like even in his sleep Ed wanted to keep him close. 

“Ed?”

There was a mumbled acknowledgement, but Ed’s eyes didn’t open and he tugged Oswald closer, curling him against his chest. And maybe the man didn't realize.

“My heat is over.”

There was a yawn from Ed and then it felt like a kiss pressed to his head, “I know. We’ll clean up in a bit. Go back to sleep, Oswald.”

He could only nod as he relaxed against Ed, slipping back into sleep.

When he woke up the second time Ed was still there, sitting up in bed with Oswald curled around his side, head in his lap. Ed was looking at a blueprint that was laying on top of him and he huffed, rolling to his back just so he could knock it out of his hands. 

Ed looked down at him and he expected him to be annoyed but he only grinned. “I have a plan Oswald, to get us out of Gotham.”

He glanced at the fallen blueprint and went to ask what he was looking at when his stomach growled. Ed reached over him to retrieve the print, “I asked your men at the door to get us some food, should be here soon.” He cupped Oswald’s face momentarily and then looked back to the blueprint. “Oh yea, and tell them I’m supposed to be here so they don’t shoot me, okay?”

“Sure, Ed.” He glanced down before he wiggled off Ed’s lap so he could sit up, looking at him. “You’re staying then?”

“I said I was Ozzy.”

“Yea I know. I just…”

Ed pulled his attention away from what he was doing and met Oswald’s eyes, “I’m going to be right here with you Oswald, no where else I want to be.” He reached up to brush his fingers against the bite on his neck. “I’ve made it known where my home is Oz, something I should have done since the first time I was with you.”

He didn’t know what to say to that, could feel a blush rise to his cheeks so instead of responding to it he only tapped the paper. “So what exactly is this plan?”

Ed grinned, “A submarine.”

Oswald stared at him long enough that the man’s grin faltered, but then he launched into an explanation. Of how it would work, and how they would do it, and it didn’t sound that crazy. Not for Gotham.

And he believed Ed could do it. He listened to him talk and carefully reached down one hand to touch Ed’s, his whole body relaxing when Ed turned his hand so their fingers could intertwine without so much as missing in a beat. And for the first time Oswald really had hope that it was real.

  
  


“You want to use my place to meet.”

Oswald raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his voice short, hoping Gordon would get the idea that if he did this he would owe him. What he didn’t expect was Gordon’s eyes to go from him, to the newly visible bite on his neck, to over his shoulder, turning his attention to Ed. Directing his question to him. 

“Would that be possible?”

Ed met his eyes but turned them towards Oswald, letting the smaller man take the lead. Oswald made an aggravated sound and moved so he was in front of Jim and poked him in the chest, “You are dealing with  _ me _ , Jim.”

The man looked conflicted, eyes darting back to Oswald but then back to Ed. “You’re his alpha, it would be your decision.”

“You really are a moron Gordon.” Ed chuckled and took a step back, but his eyes lingered on Jim and he could feel his muscles tensing as he upset Oswald.

Oswald’s face was red, and he was struggling to find the words. It hurt. “It is  _ my _ decision, Jim. Not sure why you think any different.”

“I kept an eye on you since you've been off suppressants, made sure you had an alpha looking after you while you were on your own. But you had him mark your neck as well as your thigh. To be visible he’s your alpha."

Before Oswald could answer Ed had moved forward, in line with Oswald and his voice had lowered to a growl, “How do know the other mark?”

“Ed-”’

They both ignored Oswald and Jim responded to the growl with one of his own. “I saw it.”

Ed’s eyes darted to Oswald, looking for confirmation and then Ed was growling, “You touched my mate?”

Oswald shook his head, feeling a headache coming on. This was ridiculous.

Jim was standing straight now, also growling, voice a challenge as he snarled “Fucked him when he needed help during a heat.”

Oswald’s face was definitely red and he brought a hand to it, and turned his attention to Ed, trying to push in between the two of them where they had moved to stand toe to toe. He had it on the tip of his tongue to scold the man, to scold both of them, when he realized it wasn’t the first time he’d seen Ed like this.

The man wasn’t a fighter, Ed used intelligence and cunning, not brute strength. But it was the second time he’d gone toe to toe with another man, growling and puffing up, ready to fight. With Jim Gordon and Zsasz, men that were fighters. For him.  _ Over _ him. 

He knew that when it came to Ed he always lost control, did stupid things because the man made it so he couldn’t think straight but with sudden clarity he realized that Ed might be just as out of control when it came to him.

So he pressed in between them and used his body to push Ed back a few steps and spoke low for just Ed to hear, even though he knew Gordon probably still could anyways. “You’re my alpha Ed, we both know it. Everyone in Gotham knows it.”

The growl stopped and Ed was looking at him, but it only lasted a moment before it started back up and his eyes went back up to Gordon, and he made like he was going to push Oswald out of the way but he settled more firmly in front of him.

He was embarrassed but grabbed Ed’s shirt and tilted his head back, baring his throat, submitting in the most obvious base way an omega could. He hated to do it in front of Jim but he was over pretending like he didn’t belong to Ed. The mark on his neck could attest to that.

Ed was still reluctant to give up challenging Jim, he could see it, and he finally whispered, “Do you want me to get on my knees and submit, Ed? Will that convince you?” He thought that at least should appease the alpha anger, even if it humiliated him.

It got the man’s attention instantly, but not the way he expected. Ed’s eyes snapped to him and grabbed his face tilting it so he could see his eyes. “No. I don’t want him to see you like that, I don’t want anyone to see you like that.” His eyes held Oswald’s and the lust was unmistakable, “Only me.” 

“It was a life or death situation. For the record.” The moment was interrupted by Jim, who sounded like he’d rather be anywhere else. 

Oswald glanced at Jim who looked contrite and he stepped away from Ed, “A side effect of the fear toxin. He was very… concerned about contacting my proper Alpha but you were… not available.”

“Ice block.”

Oswald winced, but nodded, turning his attention back to Jim so he didn’t have to see the look on Ed’s face. “You can have it here, James. I am, as always, happy to help.” Oswald ignored the derisive snort from Ed as he settled the details with Jim.

The man left soon after, though he gave Ed a warning look, and Oswald wasn’t sure what he thought was going to happen after he left. Though he’d be lying if he didn’t pick up on the vibe from Ed, and he figured it had to do with bringing up when he froze him. 

He wasn’t a sniveling omega though, and he faced him, lifting his chin even as he fought down the urge to apologize. “Are you still mad about the ice?”

“No.” Ed let out a small chuckle, Oswald starting in surprise, it wasn’t the reaction he expected. “I thought I would still be but I just realized you never were able to bring yourself to kill me, or even attempt it, were you?” He moved closer, grabbing Oswald and pulling them so they were touching, the physical contact had become so natural since they mated. “You froze me because you couldn’t kill me.”

Oswald couldn’t help the frown, couldn’t help being embarrassed by the fact that the man was right. He hadn’t been able to stand the thought of a world without Ed Nygma in it, no matter how much he had wanted him to suffer. So he met his eyes and snapped out, “And you think being so cold you can kill someone you love is better?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth he wished he could take them back, already wincing at what was sure to be Ed’s mockery of him using the word  _ love _ .

A hand only cupped his face, tilting his head up from where he had looked away until he met Ed’s eyes. “I couldn’t do it again Oswald. I barely could do it the first time and even then it broke my heart. I will never hurt you again.”

Oswald searched his face, trying to decide if he was being honest, and all he saw was affection. Maybe something more than that, but he’d been burned by believing that before. He swallowed hard and his eyes darted to the floor, and he already knew he was going to say it. “I love you.” He felt Ed tense, could picture his face without looking up and knew what would be on it. He muttered out, “It’s okay. I don’t expect you to feel the same way. I just needed you to know.”

Gentle hands nudged his head back up. “You know emotions aren’t as easy for me Oswald.” He did, but it still hurt and he tried to look away again but Ed’s fingers tightened painfully, keeping his gaze. “But I do care about you Oswald. I do have feelings for you.” Oswald expected there to be conflict on his face, Ed and the Riddler opposing each other but finally Ed seemed to settle, his body relaxing. “I love you Oswald. It’s one of the few things that both of us agree on.”

“Ed, you don’t have to say that.”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” He pulled Oswald in to kiss him, and he’d never get tired of the way the man gave in, pliable in his arms. His hand stroked down the side of Oswald’s neck, settling over his bite as he pulled away.

They had stepped in and out of each other’s life for so many years, in so many ways. As friends, partners, enemies. No matter what they had always come back to each other. 

Oswald had always known it, and for this Ed was willing to admit that he had been wrong and Oswald had been right. “It took me a long time to see Oswald, but I do now. We belong together.”

They smiled at each other, and even though around them Gotham was in shambles, suddenly the world felt right.

  
  
  



End file.
